La mala vida
by Mitaili Ciz
Summary: Comenzar a trabajar en un cabaret como striper nunca es fácil, sobre todo cuando eres novato... Pero quizá bailar y quitarse la ropa sea lo más simple en aquel oficio... Nepper x Heat Y otras tantas más. .
1. Bienvenido a La línea roja

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven pertenecen a Level-5, yo sólo los uso para escribir, sin fines de lucro.**_

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Hace tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí, pero qué más da...

Como se habrán dado cuenta, aparezco con una nueva historia. Sí, quizá se estarán preguntando: "¿Por qué estás escribiendo otro fic si ni siquiera tienes listo el próximo capítulo de Familia Disfuncional – FD, para acortar.-?" Bueno, eso se los aclararé en las notas finales.

Ahora, antes de dejarlas leer en paz, este fic va dedicado con mucho cariño para las integrantes del grupo 'Inazuma eleven Yaoi' de Facebook – digamos que lo escribí porque _se supone_ que el yaoi de esta serie está _bajando de manera considerable_.- Así que espero les guste – aunque no sé si ellas lo irán a leer.-

Otra cosa: No está de más mencionar que el nombre real de Heat es Atsuishi Shigeto y que el de Nepper es Netsuha Natsuhiko... Además, también cabe destacar que Beluga es el portero de Diamond Dust...

¡Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Se detuvo frente a la fachada de un bar de mala muerte, la cual examinó con atención excesiva. La pintura descascarada se caía a pedazos junto con parte de las murallas derruidas. Los ventanales de las vitrinas estaban polarizados, impidiendo cualquier posibilidad de saber que ocurría dentro, pero no había que ser un genio para suponerlo, más aún luego de contemplar el letrero de neón rojo brillando sobre la puerta, rezando el nombre de 'La línea roja'.<p>

Suspiró con fuerza, cuestionándose el hecho de si realmente estaba seguro de su decisión. La respuesta a su duda fue un rotundo _no_, pero lo haría de todas formas. ¿Había más opción?

Se paró tras el último hombre de la fila para entrar. Nunca se imaginó que el lugar fuese tan popular, aunque así era mejor, después todo era el único bar de su tipo en toda la 'Zona roja'.

Muchas de las miradas de los hombres de la fila se colocaron avivadamente sobre él. Lo entendía. Ver a un menor de edad _vestido con decencia_ era extraño en aquellos lugares, mucha más si esperaba para entrar a uno de los locales. Decidió, de todas maneras, hacerse el desentendido y restarle importancias al tema. Si estaba ahí no era para pedir servicio.

Lo primero que percibió al adentrarse en aquel local fue el sonido de la música ensordecedora, acompañada por el olor entre mezclado del alcohol, la droga, el sudor, el cigarrillo y, por sobre todo, el sexo. El ambiente era considerable más pesado de lo que había imaginado.

El calor y la sexualidad por poco se palpaban en el aire.

Se acercó a la barra del lugar, echa de botellas de distintas marcas y tipos de tragos, y se sentó sobre una de las sillas tipo 'asiento de batería' de cuero rojo frente a ella.

-El acceso está prohibido a los menores de edad – le dijo con monotonía el barman.- Será mejor que te vayas.

- Lo sé – respondió el chico con cierta inseguridad.- Pero no estoy aquí por el servicio.

-Entonces ¿Para qué? – inquirió el cantinero, apoyando uno de sus brazos sobre el vidrio que cubría la barra, acercándose al menor.

-Yo – el chico carraspeó un poco, victima del nerviosismo.- Quiero trabajar aquí.

El barman se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás antes de levantarse. De no haber sido por la banda que cubría desde su nariz hasta su frente, podrías haber jurado que abrió sus ojos por la impresión.

-Por el pasillo, última puerta a la izquierda, suerte – le deseó, apuntando el camino con uno de sus dedos.

El chico se levantó de su asiento, para luego hacer una reverencia a modo de agradecimiento. Caminó en dirección al pasillo esquivando a todas las personas que se agolpaban alrededor del escenario del lugar. Al parecer, algo bueno estaba apunto de empezar. Fuese como fuere, continuó su rumbo hasta el lugar indicado. Una vez ahí, golpeó la puerta tres veces y esperó por una respuesta.

-Adelante.

Sujetó el pomo con una de sus manos temblorosas apenas escuchó aquella señal. Se adentró a la oficina hecho un manojo de nervios, tan asustado como un reo apunto de ser ejecutado. Se paró frente al escritorio, tras el cual reposaba una silla giratoria dándole el respaldo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? – le preguntó el tipo del asiento, al tiempo que se volteaba para verle la cara. El chico no pudo menos que extrañarse al descubrir a un anciano de baja estatura sentado ahí.- ¿Y bien?

-¡Ah! – exclamó, espabilándose.- Bueno, verá – empezó, tartamudeando levemente.- Estoy buscando trabajo aquí.

-¿Tienes experiencia?

-No – bajó los ojos. Seguro no lo contrataría.- Pero...

-Tranquilo – lo interrumpió el anciano.- No pasa nada si no sabes, tus nuevos compañeros ya te enseñarán todo lo necesario, en el entretiempo, ¿Por qué no vas a conocer el lugar?

-¿En serio? – preguntó el chico con el rostro iluminado, a lo que recibió un sonrisa de afirmación.- Muchas gracias, señor...

-Seijirou, Kira Seijirou, pero puedes llamarme Oto-san.

-Entonces, muchísimas gracias, Oto-san – dijo.- Con su permiso – y se retiró sin más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De regreso en la sala principal del bar, se sentó frente a la barra como al principio, donde el cantinero lo recibió con alegría.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal te fue? – preguntó, mientras secaba uno de los tantos vasos que acababa de lavar.

-Me aceptaron – respondió con simpleza el chico.

El barman abrió la boca para articular palabra, pero se interrumpió cuando las luces se apagaron de improviso. La música también se cortó de golpe. ¿Qué ocurría?

De pronto, el bar se iluminó de rojo y el ritmo marcado y pegajoso de una canción pop llenó todo el lugar, acompañada de los silbidos y vítores del público alrededor del escenario.

El chico se volteó hacia atrás entonces, preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

Las luces se fueron de nuevo y retornaron a los segundos, revelando a un joven parado sobre el escenario, dándole la espalda al auditorio, en un pose bastante sugerente. El bailarín comenzó a mover sus caderas al compás de la canción, con sensualidad marcada, rompiendo su pose inicial. Se volteó hacia el público y caminó con elegancia seductora por la pasarela del escenario, en dirección a un tubo metálico que se conectaba desde ésta hasta el techo.

El joven de la barra observaba totalmente embobado, hipnotizado por el lento vaivén de las caderas del danzarín.

-Baila genial ¿Verdad? – le preguntó el cantinero, con cierta picardía, apoyándose sobre el cristal de la barra. A lo que recibió un asentimiento mecánico.

El artista sostuvo el tubo con ambas manos y , luego de hacer unos cuantos movimientos, escaló por éste con maestría y agilidad. Una vez en la cima se quitó el Baby doll que vestía, quedando exclusivamente con sus zapatos de tacón aguja y su ropa interior minúscula, la cual impedía dejar libre la imaginación. Miró a todos los presentes con una sonrisa lujuriosa en el rostro, deteniendo sus ojos sobre el chico que lo miraba desde la barra. Aprovechando que tenía las manos libres – su destreza en la materia era tal que sus piernas eran suficientes para sujetarlo en las alturas.- le lanzó un beso indisimulado, acompañado de un coqueto guiño de ojo. Inmediatamente después llevó su espalda con suavidad hacia atrás, apoyándola en el caño, para luego deslizarse hacia abajo.

El chico de la barra tenía las mejillas tan rojas como las luces del lugar. No podía creerlo. ¡Aquel hermoso bailarín acababa de coquetear con él!. Por un momento, la fugaz idea de que era para alguien más surcó su alterado cerebro, pero la descartó apenas se percató de que era el único ahí, el cantinero lo había abandonado tiempo atrás.

El danzarín se separó del tubo sin dejar de mirarle, como si estuviese bailando sólo para él. Finalmente, el artista terminó por romper el contacto visual entre ellos, apartando la mirada en una especie de 'desprecio tierno', similar al usado por las súper modelos sobre la pasarela. Aunque también era posible compararlos de muchas más maneras, pero había que admitir que aquel joven bailarín le parecía mucho más sensual y atractivo que cualquiera de las modelos que hubiese visto – y hasta quizá que las que futuramente vería.-

Él siempre pensó que la vida de un striper debía de ser triste, dura y solitaria – como la de cualquier persona socialmente rechazada.-, pero el aura que emanaba de aquel joven daba a entender una realidad contraria. El bailarín sonreía y se divertía, como un niño en navidad, aunque no distaba de serlo: Era un adolescente 'jugando' a ser adulto, un niño ataviado de una sexualidad inapropiada para su edad, pero, a pesar de ello, parecía que hubiese nacido con ella, como si hubiese merecido obtenerla por adelantado.

El bailarín daba pasos ligeros y elegantes por la pasarela, mezclando el sonido de sus tacones con el golpe incesante del bombo de la batería. El ambiente aparentaba calentarse por cada movimiento de caderas que daba, llegando a una temperatura difícil de soportar.

Quizá fueron las hormonas, el calor o posiblemente la excitación lo que llevó a uno de los clientes a cometer uno de los peores errores de su miserable vida: Darle un agarrón descarado al chico. El danzarín se detuvo de golpe y se volteó a mirarlo, con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en los labios. Inclinó su torso hacia delante y tomó al sujeto por el cuello de la camisa permitiéndose, sólo entonces, acercar sus rostro hasta casi juntar sus bocas. El hombre cerró los ojos en espera de aquel deseado contacto, pero el bailarín terminó por soltarlo y propinarle un fuerte patada en toda la barbilla, botándolo de la silla. Todos los presentes comenzaron a reírse, al tiempo que el bailarín le hacía gesto de burla desde la pasarela. Era sabido absolutamente por todos los concurrentes de aquel barrio que dentro de los bares no estaba prohibido tocar a los stripers, pero era mucho más sabido aún que ese bailarín en particular tenía bastante carácter, nadie podía manosearlo a menos que él diera el primer paso o se le pagara con alguna compensación monetaria generosa por adelantado.

El artista continuó con su danza exótica por un tiempo más hasta que, cuando la canción se acercaba a su fin, se arrodilló y comenzó a gatear por el filo de la pasarela. Los espectadores comenzaron a depositar billetes dentro de su ropa interior sin pena alguna, a lo que el chico les dirigía una mirada seductora en signo de agradecimiento. Una vez recaudado el dinero, el danzarín aprovechó los últimos segundos de música para hacer unos cuantos pasos más con el tubo, finalizando su actuación en la cima de éste.

Las luces se apagaron dejando todo en penumbra, al tiempo que los gritos y las alabanzas sustituían a la música. Cuando los focos volvieron a encenderse no había más rastro de aquel hermoso bailarín que el Baby doll que había utilizado, perdido en algún lugar desconocido del bar.

-¿Te gustó? – preguntó el cantinero de la nada, asustando a su nuevo compañero de trabajo.

-Esto... – articuló el joven, volviéndose en dirección a la barra. Se mantuvo callado por unos momentos mientras que, tras él, un nuevo espectáculo con otro bailarín comenzaba.- Jamás había visto algo así – dijo simplemente.

-¿Algún comentario más decidor? – inquirió el barman, sonriéndole.

-Es que... No tengo palabras para describirlo – suspiró, con una expresión un tanto boba en el rostro.- No sé... Fue algo asombroso, bailaba excelente, sin mencionar que también era muy lindo.

-Gracias.

El chico se paralizó al escuchar aquella voz a sus espaldas, pero cuando quiso voltearse el desconocido ya se había sentado a su lado, bastante cerca de él.

-Oye, Beluga – canturreó.- Sírveme un Vodka, y tú... –dijo, mirando al joven a su lado.- ¿Quieres algo? Yo invito.

El chico se sobresaltó ¿Estaba hablando con él?.

-No, gracias – contestó con la voz temblorosa, rehuyendo de sus ojos.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡no seas tímido!– y le dio una palmada en la espalda.- Estabas practicante desvistiéndome con la mirada cuando bailaba, no me vengas con ese pudor ahora.

-Nepper – suspiró el cantinero, dejando el pedido frente a él.- No seas tan brusco con él, ya sabes lo que dijo Oto-san, tienes que ser amable con tus compañeros de trabajo.

El aludido lo observó por escasos segundos, mientras procesaba la información. Finalmente, desvió sus ojos hacia el chico a su costado y le dedicó una sonrisa que no logró descifrar.

-Wow – exclamó, acortando la distancia entre ellos.- Creo que me ha surgido competencia. ¿Cómo te llamas, lindo?.

-Atsuishi Shigeto – se presentó aún más nervioso, sin dignarse a dirigirle la mirada.

Tener a aquel bailarín tan cerca lo perturbaba un poco. Quizá no era sólo porque el chico fuese realmente atractivo, sino porque uno de los rasgos más destacables de su personalidad era su timidez con los extraños. Eso y que el danzarín estaba casi desnudo a su lado; El joven no se había molestado en ponerse algo más de ropa tras el acto, de hecho, ni siquiera se había detenido a sacarse los billetes que llevaba dentro de la ropa interior.

La temperatura del cuerpo de Atsuishi comenzó a subir, y tener los insistentes ojos de Nepper sobre él no hacía mucho para facilitarle las cosas. Eso estaba mal y de continuar así su cuerpo empezaría a tener 'reacciones vergonzosas'.

Todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando el bailarín lo sujetó por la mandíbula y lo obligó a mirarlo.

-Cabello rubio, casi blanco, natural – pronunció, enredando sus dedos en él.- Unos preciosos ojos verde azules, piel blanca y suave, cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, con algo de base no se notará – inmediatamente le metió los dedos a la boca y le separó los labios. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?- Tienes lo dientes ligeramente amarillos ¿Has pensado en blanqueártelos? ¿No? No importa, tus labios se ven tan apetecibles que nadie se fijará en tus dientes – le soltó la cara y no perdió tiempo en levantarle la polera. El pobre Atsuishi estaba tan shockeado que no atinó a reaccionar.- Delgado, bonita figura, la piel también está suave aquí – se alejó un poco y sonrió de manera macabra – Y ahora mi parte favorita...

Acercó sus manos a la cremallera del pantalón del rubio, pero, antes de poder dar por concretada su acción, el cantinero le dio un golpe bien merecido en la cabeza.

-¡Ah!¡¿Por qué me golpeas? – le gritó, acariciándose el sector dañado, pero cambió la expresión de inmediato por una sonrisa lasciva.- ¡No me digas que te pusiste celoso! – se levantó de su asiento y se apoyó sobre la barra para acortar distancia.- Puedes estar tranquilo, hay mucho Nepper para amar...

El joven siguió acercándose con clara intención de besarlo, pero su plan se vio frustrado cuando Beluga volvió a golpearlo.

-Perdónalo – le pidió a Atsuishi, despertándolo de su trance.- Él siempre es así, se cree que tiene el derecho de manosear a la gente sin su permiso. – y le dedicó una mirada de hielo, escondida bajo su banda azul.

-¡Yo no lo estaba manoseando! – se defendió Nepper.- Sólo estaba 'examinándolo'... Aunque, si quieres que lo 'examine' más a fondo– y se volvió hacia Atsuishi, sonriéndole con travesura. El rubio se echó un poco para atrás, sin mover el asiento de su sitio, mientras sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono carmín.- ¡Era broma! – rió entonces, pero cambió su expresión al instante por una marcadamente lujuriosa.- Pero si tú quieres 'examinarme' no me molestaría... ¿Te gustaría?

-No, gracias - ¡Qué tipo de proposición era esa! Claro que no aceptaría.

-¡Que aburrido eres! – bufó Nepper.- Y yo que vine sólo para hablar contigo

Atsuishi abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Única y especialmente para hablar con él? Bueno, tampoco era para hacerse ilusiones al respecto, después de todo él destacaba bastante entre el público: Era el único adolescente, el resto eran sólo cuarentones con cara de pervertidos. Quizá por eso mismo Nepper había ido para charlar con él, nada más que mera curiosidad.

-Nepper, ya déjalo, lo estás incomodando – le regañó Beluga.- ¿Por qué no mejor te dedicas a algo útil y cuentas lo que ganaste?.

-Cállate, no eres mi jefe como para decirme que debo o no debo hacer – y lo fulminó con la mirada.- Además ¿Tú no deberías estar trabajando? Veo muchos viejos esperándote.

El cantinero quiso responderle, pero prefirió retirarse sin más. Nepper siempre había sido un insolente, pelear con él no sería más que un pérdida de tiempo, tal, él jamás cambiaría.

-Detesto cuando me dicen lo que debo hacer – refunfuñó para él mismo, mientras se sacaba los billetes de la ropa, para comenzar a contarlos.

Al tiempo que Nepper hacía lo suyo, Atsuishi se dedicó a contemplarlo. Ya lo había pensado antes, ese bailarín era muy atractivo. Tenía el cabello castaño y largo, peinado hacia un costado. Dos grandes e hipnotizantes ojos azules, sobre los cuales figuraba una banda blanca con dibujos de llamas rojas. Tenía la piel alba y bien cuidada, parecía suave. Su cuerpo era esbelto y apolíneo, como los de los modelos de catálogo, pero en versión adolescente.

Una vez contó las ganancias, Nepper dejó los billetes a un lado y se tomó todo el Vodka de su vaso en una pasada. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa mientas suspiraba con alivio, para luego recostarse sobre la barra y girarse hacia Atsuishi, quien seguía mirándolo.

-Atsuishi Shigeto ¿Verdad? – le preguntó, con expresión neutra.

-Sí

-Si vienes a trabajar aquí supongo que tendrás experiencia ¿No?

-Yo... – el rubio guardó silencio al tiempo que apartaba los ojos.

-Un novato – el castaño se estiró un poco en la barra y se volvió a sentar derecho.- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Quince, pero me falta poco para cumplir los dieciséis.

-¿Eres virgen?

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba. A Atsuishi se le subieron los colores a la cara. ¿Era necesario preguntarlo?

-Sí – respondió un tanto apenado.

Nepper sonrió de manera macabra al escuchar aquellas palabras. Así que el nuevo no sólo era lindo, sino que también era virgen. Si jugaba bien sus cartas podría sacarle mucho provecho a aquella situación, aunque, bueno, era más que seguro que lo lograría, él siempre hacía buenas jugadas.

-¿Enserio? – inquirió, acercándose más a él.- ¿Y qué planeas hacer entonces?

-¿A qué te refieres? – le devolvió la interrogante. De verdad que no comprendía.

-¿No es obvio? – acortó más la distancia entre ellos, hasta que podían sentir el aliento del otro mezclándose con el suyo.- No puedes pretender vivir de la industria del sexo si ni siquiera has tenido sexo, es como querer vivir del dibujo sin saber dibujar – se alejó de nuevo y se apoyó sobre la barra, sin romper el contacto visual.- Pero tranquilo, es fácil encontrar sexo en estos lugares, sobre todo si se trata de chicos como tú. De hecho, cualquiera de los hombres de aquí estaría feliz y dispuesto a comprar tu virginidad, pero no te lo recomendaría, el sexo con extraños es peligroso para los principiantes, nunca saben que hacer y es fácil que se enfermen de SIDA o algo... – Nepper se interrumpió por unos segundos, mientras contemplaba el rostro levemente asustado de Atsuishi. Al parecer, todo estaba saliendo según su plan.- Aunque...

-¿Aunque qué?

-No, nada, no te interesará – se volteó y le dio la espalda, impidiéndole ver la sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

-Claro que me interesa – soltó Atsuishi, inclinándose hacia él.- Haré lo que sea, de verdad que necesito este trabajo...

-¿En serio? – lo miró por sobre su hombro y se giró otra vez, con una sonrisa aún más grande en los labios. El rubio asintió, a pesar de que un mal presentimientos le recorrió todo el cuerpo.- En ese caso... Yo compraré tu virginidad...

* * *

><p>Primer capítulo listo... ¿Muy terrible?<p>

Bueno, como mencioné al principio, daré las explicaciones de porqué aún no tengo el próximo cap. de FD: Últimamente he estado teniendo mucho problemas en casa – mis padres van a separarse.- y cuando pienso en continuar la historia, no sé, es como si algo me lo impidiera – supongo que será porque complica escribir de familias hechas pedazos cuando la tuya no está mejor.-. Así que voy a tomar un receso hasta que las cosas se arreglen – o hasta que me sienta mejor.-, pero no sé cuando será eso. De todas formas, la continuaré algún día... En el entretiempo trabajaré en esto, como para distraerme un poco del asunto – y para aminorar la falta de yaoi.-

Cabe destacar también, que las demás parejas irán apareciendo de a poco... Pero desde ya les aseguro que habrá Burn x Gazelle, Hiroto x Midorikawa y Fudou x Kidou... Habrá más, también...

Espero este primer capítulo haya sido de su agradado. Muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer...

¡Bye!


	2. No es fácil, no es difícil

¡6 meses!¡6 meses y unos días me demoré en tener este capítulo listo! Que horrible...

Les seré sincera: Se me olvidó que este fic existía. Si no hubiese sido porque me llegó un correo al e-mail avisándome que alguien dejó un review en este fic, jamás me hubiese acordado de que tenía que continuarlo. Así que gracias, Moka Madoka...

Bien, el resto de las cosas en las notas finales...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Nepper golpeó la puerta con fuerza, pero no recibió respuesta. Él y Atsuishi estaban en una sala especial del bar, una donde habían tres habitaciones privadas. El rubio simplemente miraba a su compañero desde la entrada del lugar, cruzando los dedos para que todos los cuartos estuviesen ocupados.<p>

-¡Maldición! – exclamó Nepper, despegando su oído de una de las puertas.- ¡Las tres ocupadas!

Caminó hasta donde se encontraba Atsuishi y se sentó en el suelo de mala gana, dando un resoplido con bastante fastidio. Su suerte era realmente increíble, sobre todo cuando aquellos cuarto estaban normalmente vacíos. Ya era más que un hecho, el imbécil alabado del cielo tenía algo en su contra.

Atsuishi suspiró. Ciertamente, se sentía bastante aliviado luego de enterarse de aquella noticia. Claro, evidentemente había aceptado venderle su virginidad a Nepper, pero su decisión fue bastante apresurada. Había que decirlo, el castaño era un maldito estafador:

_-No tengo todo el día ¿Sabes? – soltó Nepper sin dejar de mirarlo._

_Dos minutos, dos ínfimos e insignificantes minutos habían transcurrido desde la indecente y compleja proposición que le hizo. Claro, la respuesta a su pregunta era fácil: Sí o no, eso era todo. Nada más que un conciso y estúpidos dúo de letras. Pero el problema, lógicamente, iba más allá del nivel de dificultad o el número de posibles respuesta a la dubitativa. Quizá si le hubiese preguntado otra cosa, una banalidad sin sentido o importancia, la respuesta hubiese sido dada con tanta rapidez como la pregunta formulada, pero era ahí donde estaba la complejidad. Lo que estaba apunto de decidir no era para nada una nimiedad._

_-¡Vamos! – trató de alentarle Nepper.- No es difícil, sí o no, eso es todo._

_-No es difícil, pero tampoco es fácil – dijo Atsuishi.- Vender tu virginidad no es algo que hagas todos los días._

_-Entonces te la devuelvo después de hacerlo – pronunció el castaño, echándose sobre la barra.- A fin de cuentas, la virginidad es un estado psicológico y se la regala voluntariamente, pero como cualquier otro regalo se puede devolver o recuperar, en caso que a la persona que se la diste no la aprecie. Eso es lo que hago yo, mentalmente sigo siendo virgen, sólo porque no he encontrado a la persona indicada para quedarse con ella._

_Atsuishi parpadeó un poco, rápidamente. ¿Era eso legal? Pues, la verdad, no sabía que decir. Si bien Nepper le presentaba un punto de vista válido y bien argumentado – según él, claro.-, aún no se sentía del todo convencido, quizá por el hecho que desde la más tierna infancias te enseñan que la virginidad es una y es importante, pero tal parecía ser que el castaño tenía una concepción totalmente distinta de la historia._

_-Bien, ¿Es un sí o un no? – inquirió Nepper al verlo tan pensativo, mientras jugaba con los billetes, en un fútil intento de tentarlo.- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que responde rápido._

_El rubio desvió su mirada. Jamás en la vida había conocido a un persona tan impaciente y extraña como Nepper – en realidad, conocía muy poca gente.- y debía admitir que le gustaba. No sabía porqué, pero algo en su personalidad le llamaba particularmente la atención. Quizá era su forma tan directa y sincera de expresarse, porque así era, Nepper decía lo que pensaba sin cuestionarse ni reparar en lo que los demás pudiesen decir de él._

_-Me cansé de esperar – dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba, sacando a Atsuishi de su trance.- Pensé que ibas a ser mas divertido, pero eres igual al resto de los tarados de aquí. Suerte en buscar a alguien limpio, vas a necesitarla._

_Le dio la espalda al rubio y se "dispuso a marcharse" con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro. Si las cosas salían como lo había planeado, Atsuishi no tardaría en detenerlo y decirle que aceptaba el trato. Pero el chico pareció no inmutarse, es más, permaneció en su misma posición, como una estatua. Nepper se asustó en poco ¿Su plan no había funcionado? ¡Imposible!. Dio dos pasos para acelerar la reacción, mas el resultado fue el mismo. Dos más, la misma situación._

_-¡Maldición! ¿Vas a detenerme o no? – se preguntó para sus adentros al tiempo que daba un quinto paso._

_Suspiró con resignación cuando comprendió que había fallado. Levantó el pie para dar otro paso, pero se detuvo inmediatamente al sentir la mano de Atsuishi estrechando su muñeca, como pidiéndole que se quedara._

_-Bien, lo haré – dijo simplemente el rubio, agachando la mirada._

_Una sonrisa aterradora se dibujo en los labios de Nepper._

Y ahí estaban, sentados en el suelo frente a las tres puertas, esperando a que una se desocupara. Se mantuvieron en total silencio, sin siquiera mirarse. Era una situación baste incómoda, había que decirlo.

Estuvieron así por un rato, hasta que Nepper se levantó de golpe y sujetó a Atsuishi por la muñeca, para luego sacarlo del lugar sin darle explicaciones siquiera.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó el rubio, siendo casi arrastrado por el piso cuadrillé del bar.

Nepper no contestó. Simplemente se limitó a caminar hacia una de las esquinas del salón principal del bar, donde podían divisarse unas escaleras que llevaban a un balcón de vidrio polarizado. Subieron por ellas y el castaño abrió la puerta para poder entrar.

-Con permiso – articuló el castaño, no por educación o alguna de esas tonterías similares, sino como una manera de llamar la atención.

Atsuishi atinó a cerrar los ojos y apartar el rostro hacia un costado. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso rojo. Sinceramente, no necesita ver _eso_.

- ¿Interrumpimos algo? – preguntó Nepper de manera burlesca, con una sonrisa bastante traviesa y mal intencionada en el rostro.

-¡Maldición, Nepper! – bufó uno de los chicos que se encontraba en el lugar, un pelirrojo de ojos ámbares, unos que parecían brillar en la oscuridad que reinaba dentro de aquella habitación de vidrio.- ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo?¡No subas clientes aquí, menos si estoy ocupado!

Atsuishi se sonrojó aún más. La escena frente a ellos era bastante comprometedora. El chico pelirrojo estaba sentado en una silla de computador acolchada, frente a una consola de DJ, con un par de audífonos bastante grandes colgados del cuello. Sentado sobre él había un hermoso chico de cabellos blancos y ojos azules, casi desnudo – sólo llevaba puestas las calcetas y el portaligas de su traje, el resto estaba tirado por ahí, alrededor de la base con ruedas de la silla.-. En realidad, no había que ser un genio para entender que ocurría, sobre todo porque el pelirrojo tenía los pantalones a media pierna y el albino seguía moviéndose de arriba abajo, como si la intromisión no le molestara en lo absoluto – y es que, sinceramente, lo tenía sin cuidado.-.

-No es un cliente – se defendió Nepper, sosteniendo a Atsuishi por la cintura.- Es nuestro nuevo compañero, eso y mi _novio de turno_.

¿Qué? ¿Y desde cuándo? Bien, no lo sabía, tampoco quería hacerlo.

-Como sea – soltó el pelirrojo. Inmediatamente, sujetó al albino y lo acomodó contra la consola, mientras _lo tomaba_ por detrás.- Es un gusto conocerlo, bla, bla, bla... Ahora, váyanse.

-Que pesado – rió Nepper.- En realidad, no venía a presentártelo. De hecho, estoy aquí para pedirte un lugarcito donde podamos _hacerlo_, los cuartos de abajo están ocupado.

-¿Y desde cuándo acá me ves cara de motel?

-¡Oh, vamos, Burn-sama! – dijo el castaño, en una mezcla entre puchero y sarcasmo.- Es la última vez, lo juro.

-Sí, claro – ironizó el aludido, sin dejar de atender al albino en ningún momento.- Eso mismo dijiste la vez anterior, y la anterior a esa, y las seis anteriores a esa...

-Eso es distinto – contraatacó Nepper, apretándose más contra el rubio.- Quería _cambiar de aire_, esto es una _emergencia_.

-¿Emergencia? – preguntó Burn, casi riéndose de él.- Sí, claro. Se me olvidaba que no aguantas más de dos horas sin acostarte con alguien.

Bien, quizá al castaño le hubiese gustado decir algo en su defensa, pero eso hubiese sido faltar a la verdad. De todas formas, eso no le daba el derecho a Burn para burlarse de su _problema_, sobre todo cuando era un tema realmente serio.

Atsuishi no pudo evitar mirar a Nepper con bastante curiosidad en los ojos. Quiso hacerle una pregunta respecto a ello, pero, antes de poder hablar siquiera, el castaño lo tomó por la muñeca otra vez y lo jaló fuera del lugar.

Una vez llegaron a la barra, el castaño no pudo más que soltar a Atsuishi y sentarse en uno de los pisos de cuero rojo, con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

-Nepper – murmuró despacio Atsuishi, jugando tímidamente con sus dedos.- ¿A qué se...?

-¡Sí!¡Me encanta el sexo, lo amo, lo adoro, no puedo vivir sin él! – se volvió mientras le gritaba, asustando al rubio.- ¡¿Y qué?¡¿Acaso te molesta? – inmediatamente apartó el rostro para, acto seguido, volverse a la barra, aún más molesto.

No había cosa que odiase más que tocasen ese tema. Era un asunto grave, él lo sabía, Burn lo sabía, todos en el cabaret lo sabían, pero aún así insistían con molestarlo. Y él había tratado de controlarlo, pero su fuerza de voluntad terminaba siempre por quebrarse. Muchos le recomendaron buscar un psicólogo, pero se negó. A los ojos de Nepper lo psicólogos no eran más que pobres diablos que se las daban de 'salvadores del mundo' cuando sus vidas eran aún más problemáticas y caóticas que las de los 'locos' que atendían, juntas. También le aconsejaron buscar medicación con un psiquiatra; pero las pastillas jamás se llevarían bien con el alcohol, y a él le fascinaba el Vodka.

Se giró hacia atrás, encarando nuevamente a Atsuishi, quien todavía permanecía asustado por aquel comportamiento tan repentino. Relajó un poco las facciones, al tiempo que suspiraba con marcada resignación. Quizá se le había pasado la mano con el asunto, después de todo, el pequeño rubio era nuevo en aquel mundo, no sabía como iban las cosas y no conocía a nadie.

- Sólo siéntate y no vuelvas a preguntar ¿Quieres? – ofreció lo más amablemente que pudo.

Atsuishi simplemente titubeó un poco ante la propuesta, pero finalmente terminó por aceptarla. Tomó lugar a un costado del castaño, pegando sus ojos inmediatamente al vidrio del mesón. Nepper apretó suavemente los puños. Tenía muchos deseos de pedirle disculpas; pero era tan orgulloso y obstinado que no lo pensaba como un opción ni medianamente viable.

Se quedaron en silencio incómodo, leyendo las etiquetas de las botellas con las cuales estaba construida la barra. Atsuishi le dedicaba miradas discretas a su compañero cada tanto, preguntándose cómo es que podía ser tan sexy. El castaño se limitaba a mostrar una expresión de pocos amigos bastante evidente y aún así lucía irrealmente sensual. El rubio se sonrojó. Y es que todo lo que Nepper hacía, ya fuese caminar, hablar, sonreír, incluso respirar, era demasiado excitante como para ser verdad. Decidió, entonces, apartar la vista hacia el escenario. Si seguía pensado esas cosas terminaría excitándose, y lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era tener un erección presionándole fuertemente contra los pantalones.

Pudo ver como el bailarín de turno se retiraba con unos cuantos billetes en la manos y otros tantos dentro de la ropa. El telón del escenario se cerró y las luces del bar se apagaron, dejando solamente un reflector encendido, iluminando las cortinas rojas, justo en la parte donde ambas de separaban. El silencio fue rápidamente interrumpido por el inconfundible sonido de una canción de cabaret antiguo, al tiempo que el telón era abierto violentamente por las manos de un chico de cabellos rojizos. El joven se detuvo en la mitad de la pasarela, hizo un gesto con un mano y la música se cortó de golpe.

Atsuishi lo observó atentamente. ¿Acaso ese pelirrojo no era el mismo que estaba en la habitación de vidrio hacia un rato? Se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para verlo mejor. Iba vestido con una gilet negra – como todo el conjunto.- bien escotada y sin espalda; un short de tela elástica, hasta dos dedos debajo del trasero; un portaligas sujeto a un par de medias de hilo, las cuales llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos; elegantes zapatos de taco bajo; y, para coronar el atuendo, un sombrero hongo, colocado de tal manera que ocultaba sus ojos. El rubio chasqueó la lengua. No sabía de dónde, pero el traje se le hacía muy familiar. Luego de pensar un poco, lo recordó: Era una copia casi exacta de uno que utilizó la gran Liza Minnelli en la película 'Cabaret'. Es más, si no mal recordaba, aquel pequeño fragmento de música de entrada pertenecía al tema 'Mein Herr', de la misma película. Sonrió, de seguro era una imitación.

-Pensé que aquí todos bailaban – soltó al aire, más para sí que para el castaño.

-Y no te equivocas – articuló Nepper, con el rostro apoyado sobre la barra, mirando hacia el escenario.- Pero Burn-sama también actúa y canta, las tres cosas al mismo tiempo.

Y en efecto, el joven de cabellos rojizos saltaba, corría y bailaba por todo el escenario, al ritmo de la música, al tiempo que acompañaba su interpretación vocal con un sin número de expresiones, tanto faciales como corporales.

-Es muy bueno – atinó a murmurar Atsuishi, sin despegar los ojos de Burn.

-¿Bueno?¡El tipo es increíble! – dijo Nepper, estirándose en la barra. Se sentó derecho y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, mientras dibujaba una mueca de superioridad en el rostro.- Pero jamás bailará mejor que yo.

Shigeto sonrió con ternura. El castaño si que tenía confianza en sí mismo, quizá hasta demasiada.

Nepper no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro. Se giró hacia Atsuishi y se inclinó hacia delante, colocando sus manos sobre las piernas de éste. El rubio dio un respingo ante el contacto, sonrojándose violentamente al notar la cercanía de sus rostro.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe? – le preguntó con picardía, subiendo las manos por sus muslos, al tiempo que acortaba más la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Atsuishi se limitó a tragar con dificultad, sintiendo los labios del castaño rozando contra los suyos. Pero, cuando estuvieron apunto de ser sellados en un beso, Nepper se alejó rápidamente de él, profiriendo un gemido ahogado.

- ¡Ya deja de golpearme, maldito bastardo! – gritó el castaño, fulminando a Beluga con la mirada.

-¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo? A oto-san no le gusta que acoses sexualmente a los chicos nuevos – espetó el barman, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Nepper, mientras colocaba dos vasos sobre la barra: uno con Vodka para el castaño y otro con agua mineral para Atsuishi.

- No lo estoy acosando – se defendió Nepper.- ¿Sabes? En Latinoamérica la gente suele tocarse mucho cuando habla, y fíjate que nadie se anda quejando de acoso sexual ¡Todos aquí son unos exagerados!

-Como digas – y les dio la espalda, retirándose a trabajar sin más, oportunidad que el castaño aprovechó para sacarle la lengua y hacerle un gesto bastante obsceno con la mano derecha.

- Hablas como si supieses mucho de los latinos – comentó Atsuishi, jugando con su bebida.

-Claro que sé mucho de ellos –dijo, jactándose orgullosamente de su "inteligencia" y "sabiduría"

-Hablando de eso ¿De dónde vienes? – se atrevió a preguntar con inocencia el rubio.

Aquella sonrisa vanidosa en la faz de Nepper fue remplazada por un gesto de severidad. Y Atsuishi no pudo más que arrepentirse de sus palabras.

- Jamás, absolutamente _jamás_, vuelvas a preguntar eso, ni a mí ni a nadie. – su voz sonó más seria de lo que cualquiera pudiese creer posible en él.- Aquí no se te pregunta quién _realmente_ eres, de dónde vienes ni nada que tenga que ver con tu pasado. Aquí sólo importa el presente, el ahora, quién fuiste o qué hiciste antes de llegar a estos rumbos es cosa tuya. Una vez entras a trabajar aquí, tu vida comienza desde cero – hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de su Vodka.- Mira, aquí todos hemos tenido vidas complicadas: hay asesinos, ladrones, victimas de abuso sexual, huérfanos o cualquier otra cosa que te quieras imaginar... Yo no tengo idea de qué fue lo que te pasó, tampoco me interesa, pero si quieres comenzar todo de nuevo éste es el momento para hacerlo – y lo miró directamente a los ojos, como tratando de grabar aquella conversación en la mente del rubio.- Puedes tinturarte el cabello, broncearte la piel, hacerte una cirugía en la cara, cambiarte el sexo o lo que desees, nadie va a juzgarte; aunque lo más común es cambiarse el nombre y colocarse algún apodo bonito. Así que si Atsuishi Shigeto no te gusta, siempre puedes buscarte algo que te suene mejor y hacemos de cuenta que Atsuishi jamás existió... ¿Alguna duda?

Hubo un silencio de ultratumba por algunos segundo, mientras el rubio se debatía en si hablar o no. Finalmente – y cortando por lo más sano.- decidió guardarse toda la palabrería. Apartó el rostro entonces, sintiéndose culpable por su innata curiosidad.

-¡Oh, vamos! – exclamó el castaño.- No me digas que vas a ponerte a llorar por eso.- suspiró con fastidio al no recibir respuesta, para, acto seguido, sujetar a Atsuishi por el mentón.- ¿Qué te parece si levantas la cara y me dejas ver lo bonito que eres? – y se lo preguntó con la mayor dulzura posible, aunque se notaba como un gesto plástico.

Atsuishi sólo se limitó a levantar la mirada, manteniendo la cabeza gacha en todo momento, creando una expresión que fue más que suficiente para robarle el aliento a Nepper, quien – como cualquier seme (esteriotipado) ante la presencia de un uke (también estereotipado) haciendo la (aún más esteriotipada)"carita violable".- sintió sus límite de abstinencia ampliamente rebasado. Soltó el mentón del rubio con la sangre quemándole las venas, y se retiró casi corriendo de lugar, dejando a un confundido Atsuishi observando como se perdía tras una puerta que el rubio jamás había visto.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? – se preguntó, con notoria preocupación en el rostro.

-Quizá tu cara de "viólame, Nepper" fue demasiado para sus hormonas – comentó Beluga, asustando al rubio.- Lo más probable es que haya ido a masturbarse.

-¡¿Qué? – gritó alterado el menor, a lo que el cantinero le apoyó una mano sobre el hombro.

-Tranquilo, siempre lo hace – y le sonrió.- Con el tiempo te acostumbrarás, quizá hasta se hagan amigos. Créeme, Nepper es una muy buena persona, a pesar de su adicción al sexo.

-¿Adicción al...? – pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando sintió que era jalado por la muñeca, obligándolo a levantarse. Se giró para ver qué estaba ocurriendo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de Nepper.

El chico había cambiado su ropa interior por una polera blanca sin mangas, un pantalón y una chaqueta de cuero negro, y un par de zapatillas de lona oscuras. Se había quitado la banda, dándole un aspecto bastante desordenado a su cabello.

-Nos vamos – dijo simplemente el castaño, sacando a Atsuishi al arrastre por la puerta trasera del local.

Salieron a una especie de callejón amplio, cerrado y lleno de basura, el cual servía como entrada para los bailarines y estacionamiento.

-¿A dónde me llevas? – preguntó el rubio, observando con avidez el lugar.

-A mi departamento – le contestó Nepper, al tiempo que lo soltaba.- Súbete

-Yo no pienso subirme a esa cosa – dijo Atsuishi, apuntando la motocicleta frente a él con miedo y desprecio. ¡Claro que no se montaría ahí! Mucho menos sabiendo que probablemente el castaño no tuviese licencia, incluso ni siquiera la edad para conducir.

-Bien – articuló Nepper de manera desinteresada.- Entonces...

Atsuishi sintió como su compañero lo sujetaba por el cuello y lo acorralaba contra una de las paredes. Quiso liberarse, pero los labios de Nepper sobre los suyos le arrebataron todos los deseos de luchar. Cruzó sus brazos tras la cabeza del castaño, en un desesperado intento de profundizar más el beso. Y Nepper no pudo más que separarse de él con malicia, para después comenzar a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja derecha. Coló una de sus manos por debajo de la polera del rubio, acariciando cada trozo de piel con suma maestría, mientras que, con la otra mano, le tocaba el trasero.

Atsuishi ahogó un gemido.

-Te _quitaré_ la virginidad aquí y ahora...

* * *

><p>Ahí está. Y estoy más que segura que no es la continuación que esperaban – si es que alguien la esperaba a estas alturas.-; pero, obviamente, no le dejaré las cosas tan fáciles a Nepper... ni mucho menos a Heat.<p>

Bien, como me siento tan mala por olvidar este fic, les dejaré un pequeño "adelanto" de lo que será el próximo capítulo, así que prepárense porque... habrá Lemmon; pero como será el primero que haga no sé que tal irá a quedar...

Supongo que es todo...¡Ah! avisarles también que hoy empecé mi primer año de universidad. Pero no teman, los de 2º año dijeron que el 1º año es liviano y que tendré mucho tiempo libre, incluso más que en la escuela. Así que talvez – y sólo _muy_ talvez.- actualice y suba fic con más frecuencia...

Bien, muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer...

Bye!


	3. Y una cosa lleva a la otra

Buenas madrugadas, gente.

He aquí el lemmon que les prometí. Seré sincera con ustedes... quedó tal y como pensé que quedaría: Horrible, pero aún así me esforsé en hacerlo - tampoco podía esperar escribir una obra maestra, después de todo, es mi primer lemmon.- Así que espero que lo disfruten de todas maneras...

¡Enjoy!

* * *

><p>El semáforo dio luz roja.<p>

Atsuishi sujetó la parte interior del manubrio de la motocicleta con fuerza, mientras sentía la respiración de Nepper golpeando suavemente contra su cuello. Volvió la cabeza hacia un costado, logrando divisar la mirada extraña que los ocupantes del auto a su lado les dedicaban. Se giró hacia delante otra vez. Claro, como si no tuviese suficiente con haber sido _"casi violado" en "público"_, ahora resultaba que también tenía que lidiar con los prejuicios de la gente en la calle, esa gente ignorante que no sabía nada de nada – y que nunca lo sabría, además.

Suspiró con cierta resignación. En realidad, la sensación de ser observado era lo que menos le incomodaba. Tener a Nepper tan cerca de él era demasiado para sus frágiles nervios. Incluso saberlo respirando sobre su cuello era mucho para sus hormonas.

Se removió con molestia.

Si hacia una hora atrás había dudado sobre acostarse con el castaño, en ese preciso momento lo que más deseaba era llegar rápido a su departamento y dar por zanjado el tema. No podía evitar preguntarse qué diantres le había hecho Nepper para tenerlo de esa manera; pero, fuese lo que fuere, no quería que lo volviese a hacer – o quería aparentar que no lo deseaba.

Hasta cierto punto se arrepentía de haberlo detenido en el callejón y de haberse subido a ese ataúd con ruedas que el castaño tenía como medio de trasporte. Pero, y al menos, le quedaba el consuelo de que sólo quedaban unas pocas calles hasta el departamento de Nepper – y, sinceramente, cualquier cosa era mejor que ser _"violado" en "público"_.

El semáforo cambió a verde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ya llegamos – anunció Nepper, bajándose de su motocicleta.

Atsuishi levantó la mirada para contemplar el edificio: un complejo departamental pequeño, sin gracia, sucio y lúgubre – en perfecto contraste con toda la calle, en realidad. Francamente, se había imaginado un lugar más agradable o, por lo menos, que no estuviese, prácticamente, cayéndose a pedazos. De todas formas, si estaba ahí no era para criticar la arquitectura.

Se bajó del vehículo con inseguridad marcada y siguió a Nepper a través de los pasillos y las escaleras. Podía sentir el olor a muerte entrando a sus pulmones, y es que se sentía como un pequeño e inocente corderito a punto de ser _devorado_ por una bestia salvaje.

Cada puerta que pasaban le destrozaba los nervios como nunca nada había hecho en su vida.

Finalmente, y después de subir hasta el sexto piso, se detuvieron frente a una puerta adornada con un 69 metálico – ironía, dulce ironía.- y un papelito que rezaba: Depto. de Netsuha Natsuhiko. El castaño abrió la puerta sin mucha ceremonia y se paró a un costado, esperando a que Atsuishi se decidiera a pasar.

Una vez dentro del lugar, el rubio no pudo menos que dibujar una mueca de asco en su rostro. El departamento era un total desastre: latas de cerveza y botellas de alcohol repartidas por doquier; losa sucia y cajas de pizza, sin acabar, apiladas una sobre la otra en la mesita de centro; un cerro de pañuelos desechables a un costado del sofá, sobre el cual reposaban unos cuantos números de una muy popular revista gay para adultos.

-¿No crees que eres muy joven para este tipo de revista? – preguntó inocentemente Atsuishi, observando las portadas.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? – espetó el castaño, regalándole una mirada retadora.- Ni siquiera sabes cuantos años tengo.

-No sé, supongo que debes tener diecisiete – dijo, dejando las revistas en su lugar.

-Cumplí los quince hace dos meses.

-¡Espera un segundo! – y se volteó a mirarlo, sorprendido.- ¡¿Eres menor que yo? Pero...

-No te traje para contarte mi vida ¿Sabes? – lo interrumpió Nepper. No era por ser descortés o por que la conversación le molestase, sólo tenía demasiadas ganas de _tirarse_ al rubio como para quedarse a charlar.

Atsuishi desvió la mirada.

-¿Dónde está tu cuarto? – inquirió, con marcada tristeza.

- Al final del pasillo, la puerta negra de la izquierda.

Atsuishi se volvió hacia la dirección indicaba, pero se detuvo al percatarse que Nepper no lo acompañaba.

-¿No vas a venir? – cualquiera podría pensar que aquella dubitativa había sido realmente imbécil; pero Atsuishi era demasiado ingenuo como para detenerse a reparar en ello.

- Adelántate, tengo algo importante que hacer, te alcanzo en un rato.

Shigeto se limitó a asentir sin hacer más preguntas. Se dirigió a la habitación de Natsuhiko y entró, no sin antes pedir permiso a un ente invisible. Suspiró con resignación, el cuarto estaba igual que la sala, quizá hasta peor: Revistas porno por todas parte; el cesto de la basura rebalsado en papeles desechables; cantidades épicas de ropa desparramada por el piso, creando una especie de alfombra de cuero y látex; un estante repleto de películas para adultos con títulos bastamente idiotas y poco creativos; Incluso una colección de proporciones considerables de juguetes sexuales sobre las sábanas de la cama.

Se adentró con cuidado, procurando no pisar las cosas en el piso.

El desorden en la habitación de Nepper era, sin duda alguna, lo que podría llegar a esperarse de cualquier adolescente promedio – bueno, en realidad no tanto.-, sólo que un tanto exagerado. Ahora, si aquel factor se eliminaba de la variable, el cuarto de Natsuhiko perdía toda su "normalidad": La cama consistía en dos colchones tendidos sobre el piso, cubiertos por un juego de sábanas rojas; había un espejo de cuerpo completo frente a la cama y otro pegado al techo, justo encima de ésta; uno de los muros tenía una serie de "dibujos", conformados por cuatro líneas verticales y una horizontal, atravesándolas – quizá Nepper estuviese contando algo; pero, fuese lo que fuere, algo le decía que era mejor no saber.

Caminó hacia la cama, escrutando la colección de juguetes para adultos con curiosidad. Ahí había de todo: desde consoladores hasta látigos y esposas. Tragó con dificultas. Si Natsuhiko era amante del Sado-masoquismo esperaba que no lo practicase con él.

- ¿Te gustan mis juguetes? – Atsuishi no pudo evitar dar un respingo al sentir el aliento de Nepper chocando contra su oído.- Si quieres podemos probarlos.

-No, gracias – dijo, sin voltearse a mirarlo siquiera. Su cara estaba totalmente roja.- Nepper, yo... No estoy muy seguro de...

No fue capaz de terminar la frase. El castaño lo había volteado por los hombros y callado con un beso, al tiempo que lo empujaba hacia atrás, hasta que ambos quedaron recostado sobre la cama.

- ¿No estás muy seguro de qué? – le preguntó de forma traviesa y lujuriosa, mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la polera del rubio para, acto seguido, empezar a acariciar toda la piel a su paso.- ¿Acaso te arrepentiste de venderme tu virginidad? – y se lo preguntó con falsa inocencia, casi riéndose de él.

-No... Bueno, sí... Es decir, no...Pero...– odiaba sentir ese tipo de incertidumbre. Pero la presencia de Natsuhiko le hacia sentir cosas raras, como si una parte escondida de su ser luchase por salir a flote.

El castaño soltó una risilla burlesca.

-¿Es que acaso no me deseas? – e hizo un puchero sarcástico, no sin antes sentarse sobre las caderas de Atsuishi.

-No es eso, es sólo que... – el rubio apartó la mirada, al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior ¿En qué lío se había ido a meter?

-¿No es lo que esperabas? – soltó, directo al clavo. Atsuishi se limitó a asentir rápidamente.- ¿Y qué querías?...¿Terminar la escuela como el primero del salón, entrar a la universidad, encontrar novio, tener una primera vez romántica, graduarte con honores de la carrera, irte a vivir a España, casarte con el único hombre de tu vida y después tener un hijo por medio de un vientre de alquiler e inseminación artificial?

El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par, completamente pasmado. No llevaba más de dos horas de conocer a Natsuhiko y el chico ya era capaz de leerlo como si de un libro abierto se tratase; y es que, después de todo, Nepper había acertado en cada una de sus palabras.

-Por favor, la vida no es un estúpido cuento de hadas – dijo el castaño, apartando la mirada con asco y desprecio.

¡Pues claro que no lo era! Y eso Atsuishi lo sabía de primera mano. Su vida fue problema tras problema desde el primer instante. Un verdadero asco, si se lo preguntaban.

-Aunque deberías agradecerlo – articuló Nepper de manera desinteresada, al tiempo que colocaba sus manos a los costados de rostro de Atsuishi y se inclinaba hacia delante, acortando la distancia en demasía.- Si fuese así no estarías aquí, conmigo, apunto de tener el mejor sexo de toda tu patética y repugnante existencia.

Lo besó con hambre y pasión, tanta que el rubio no fue capaz de seguirle el ritmo.

-Desvístete – y se lo susurró al oído con desbordante lujuria, haciendo estremecer a Atsuishi, mientras se bajaba de la cama.

Shigeto se limitó a quedarse en su lugar, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Natsuhiko perforándole el alma. Cansado de la falta de iniciativa de su compañero, Nepper sujetó al rubio por el cuello de la polera y lo levantó con violencia, dejando sus narices casi rozándose una contra la otra.

-No es una petición, es una orden – y lo soltó con la misma intensidad, empujándolo a la cama. Se apartó un poco entonces, dedicándole una mirada de odio absoluto.

Atsuishi no pudo menos que levantarse con un gesto mecánico, aterrado a más no poder. Le dio la espalda al castaño y comenzó a quitarse la ropa lentamente, sintiéndose realmente asqueroso y avergonzado. ¿Qué le diría a su madre y a su abuela?¿Qué había vendido su cuerpo como una prostituta?¿Qué había encontrado trabajo como stripper?¿Qué había deshonrados todos y cada uno de los valores que le inculcaron desde la infancia?¿Qué había perdido hasta la última gota de dignidad?.

Dejó su polera y su pantalón caer suavemente sobre el suelo; pero, y por más que trató, no fue capaz de despojarse de su ropa interior. Tenía miedo ¿Y qué pasaba si Nepper era muy brusco?¿Y si le dolía como el mismísimo infierno?¿Y si se sentía como una verdadera tortura?¿Y si el castaño _abusaba_ de él hasta que su cuerpo ya no aguantara? Tembló con violencia. _Todas las ganas_ que tuvo al comienzo terminaron desvaneciéndose en el aire, siendo remplazadas por una molesta sensación de profunda inseguridad. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya estaba en el departamento de Nepper, ya se había quitado gran parte de la ropa y el acto ya estaba pagado. Lo mirase por donde lo mirase ya no tenía escapatoria. Sí, podía devolverle el dinero y correr por su vida; pero no sabía como regresar a casa y no conocía ningún otro lugar al cual volver.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeño? ¿Porqué no te quitas la ropa interior? – Natsuhiko lo abrasó por la espalda, pegando su cuerpo desnudo a él. Atsuishi se tensó más de lo que ya estaba al sentir _"cierta parte"_ de la anatomía del castaño rozar contra su trasero.- ¿O es que acaso quieres que lo haga yo? – y le comenzó a bajar los bóxer lentamente, pero se detuvo de golpe al oír un sollozo escapar de los labios de su uke. Suspiró con fastidio.- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? – preguntó con molesta entonces, volteando a Atsuishi por los hombros.

-Es que... Es que... – articuló como pudo, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos.- Se supone que esto no tenía que ser así. Es más, yo no debería estar aquí, ni siquiera debería conocerte... Ahora tendría que estar en mi casa, cuidando a mi madre y a mi abuela; no apunto de acostarme con alguien a quien apenas he visto una vez – pronunció, con la voz cortada por el llanto.- Tengo miedo, estoy nervioso, no quiere hacerlo...

Nepper bufó con disgusto. Abrazó a Shigeto y le acarició la espalda tan delicadamente como le fue posible. La segunda cosa que más odiaba – después de que lo molestaran por su adicción.- eran los ukes llorones, esos que armaban una telenovela completa a partir de un _problema minúsculo_, y tal parecía ser que el rubio era de esos chicos sentimentales y exageradamente emotivos.

-Tampoco es tan terrible – le dijo, tratando de calmarlo.- ¿Y qué si las cosas no salen como querías? No será el fin de mundo por eso – y lo alejó de su cuerpo para poder verle el rostro.- Deja de llorar como niñita y tómalo por el lado positivo: Te prometo que voy a hacerte sentir muy, muy, muy bien.

Juntó sus labios en un beso calmado, cargado de una ternura inexistente. Una vez se separaron, Nepper levantó a Atsuishi como si de una princesa se tratase y lo recostó suavemente en la cama – después de haber sacado sus juguetes de ahí, claro está.-, para luego colocarse sobre él, apoyado sobre sus extremidades. Volvió a besarlo con cuidado, al tiempo que le acariciaba el torso con una de sus manos. Se separó de los labios del rubio entonces, comenzando a repartir besos por su cuello y su pecho, dejando un reguero brillante en el cuerpo de Atsuishi.

El rubio mantenía los ojos cerrados, en un intento de olvidarse del miedo y dejarse llevar por las suaves y placentera cosquillas que recorrían su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. Se abrazó a la espalda de Nepper al sentir la legua de éste rozar uno de sus pezones, al tiempo que acariciaba el otro con sus dedos. Soltó un tenue suspiro, para luego entreabrir sus ojos con pereza, y fue entonces cuando lo recordó: Había un espejo sobre ellos, pegado al techo. Podía ver toda la cama; la ropa de ambos esparcida por el piso; el bien forma cuerpo de Natsuhiko; incluso su propia figura y su rostro desfigurado en una mueca de placer.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – le preguntó Nepper, dejando marcas de chupones en el cuello albo del rubio. Atsuishi sólo atinó a sonrojarse, apartando la mirada hacia un costado.- Eres un pervertido – y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios, para luego continuar sobre el estómago de su compañero.

Shigeto volvió sus ojos al espejo otra vez, contemplando la escena con avidez. Tenía que admitir que el hecho de contemplarse de esa manera le llenaba el cuerpo de un morbo demasiado delicioso como para ser ignorado. Se sonrió mentalmente, ahora entendía porque los adultos gustaban tanto de las películas pornográficas.

Jamás se había contemplado de esa manera, era como ver al gemelo malvado y sensual que jamás tuvo, y es que su reflejo parecía una persona totalmente distinta, a pesar de que sabía que era él mismo, en una faceta que nunca antes atravesó.

Y no solamente estaba ese espejo, había otro más, pegado en el muro que daba a los pies de la cama. Atsuishi inclinó el rostro hacia un costado y dirigió la vista al frente; le causaba mucha curiosidad saber que podría ver. Se sonrojó violentamente al percatarse de que aquel cristal le daba una vista _bastante generosa_ del trasero de Natsuhiko, reacción que no pasó desapercibida para el castaño. Le alegraba saber que Atsuishi estaba tan cautivado por los espejos que parecía haber olvidado todo el nerviosismo y las inseguridades. Se dedicó una sonrisa perversa. Separó más las piernas y levantó el trasero tanto como pudo, regalándole a Shigeto una imagen aún más espléndida que la anterior, mientras él se dedicaba a lamer y besar la parte interna de los muslos del rubio.

- ¿Qué tanto miras, pequeña putita? – le preguntó Nepper, dedicándole una mirada traviesa llena de lujuria.

-¿Yo?... Nada – musitó velozmente Atsuishi, volviendo sus ojos hacia los de Natsuhiko. Le daba vergüenza el sólo hecho de pensar que el castaño lo había descubierto.

-Eres un chico sucio, uno muy, muy, muy sucio – soltó con picardía, para, acto seguido, pasar su lengua por sobre la tela del bóxer de Shigeto, justo dónde se encontraba su miembro, dejándolo paralizado de la impresión.

Tomó el borde superior de la prenda con los dientes y lo jaló, con marcada sensualidad, hasta que se la quitó completamente. Se incorporó en la cama, al tiempo que lanzaba el inútil trozo de tela hacia cualquier parte de la habitación.

Atsuishi atinó a taparse con las manos tantos como pudo, despertando una risilla burlesca por parte del castaño. Le apartó las manos con cuidado y luego lo sujetó por los antebrazos, para terminara ayudándolo a sentarse en la cama. Una vez Shigeto se hubo incorporado en el mullido colchón, Natsuhiko lo beso apasionadamente.

Bajó sus manos por el torso del rubio, hasta posarlas sobre la entrepierna de éste. La sujetó por la base con una mano, mientras que situaba la palma de la otra sobre la punta, para comenzar a moverla circularmente. Atsuishi soltó un gemido y se abrazó al cuello del castaño, momento que Nepper aprovechó para colar su lengua dentro de la boca éste. Se besaron con deseo, hasta que Atsuishi no fue capaz de continuar.

-Nepper... Nepper – llamaba con la voz entre cortada el joven, luchando por acallar sus suspiros; pero se sentía tan condenadamente bien (incluso mejor que la masturbación tradicional), que le resultaba bastante complicado.

Sintió como Natsuhiko rompía el abrazo, para luego depositar suaves besos por su cuerpo hasta que su rostro estuvo a la altura de su entrepierna. El chico quitó la mano con la que lo acariciaba y se la llevó a la boca, chupando tres de sus dedos, al tiempo que comenzaba a mover la mano con la que sujetaba la base del miembro de su compañero de arriba abajo.

Shigeto apretó los ojos con fuerza, enredando sus manos entre las sábanas rojas. Era una sensación extraña, como un hormigueo frío y cálido a la vez, invadiendo desde la primera cuarta parte sus piernas hasta la mitad de su estómago. Soltó un jadeo desde los más profundo de su garganta y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Sintió como Nepper dejaba de acariciarlo, para continuar besando y lamiendo la parte interna de sus muslos, mientras le sobaba el trasero con una de sus manos. Guió uno de sus dígitos lubricados a la entrada del rubio, haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor de ésta. Una vez se cercioró que Atsuishi lo estaba disfrutando, se atrevió a introducirlo lentamente.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – inquirió alterado Shigeto, después de haberse incorporado sobre sus codos.

-Tú tranquilo – dijo Natsuhiko, con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en el rostro.- Sólo relájate y disfrútalo.

El castaño comenzó un suave movimiento de vaivén, sintiendo como el interior de Atsuishi se apretaba sobre su dedo.

-Quítalo – pidió el rubio entre gemidos. Por mucho que quisiese negarlo la sensación era agradable, quizá hasta _demasiado_.

- ¿Y porqué debería? – el chico gateó por la cama hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de Shigeto, sin dejar de estimular su entrada en ningún momento.- ¿Cómo quieres que le crea a tus palabras si tu cuerpo me pide más a gritos? – y se lo susurró al oído con toda la mala intención, para luego sellar sus labios en un beso.

Finalmente – y después de un corto y por demás inútil intento de resistencia.- Shigeto terminó por rendirse antes las caricias. Al principio había sido un tanto incómodo, su cuerpo había estado tenso y él muy nervioso; pero conforme fueron pasando los segundos, su cuerpo terminó por relajarse y, antes de darse siquiera por enterado, ya tenía tres dedos inquietos en su interior, haciendo tijeras, girando o simplemente entrando y saliendo.

-Nepper... – suspiró despacio, encajando sus uñas en la espalda de su compañero.

Podía sentir un delicioso escozor, rozando el límite entre el dolor y el placer, viajando por todo su ser. Comenzó a mover sus caderas al compás de las penetraciones, buscando intensificar más el placer; pero su plan se vio frustrado cuando Natsuhiko quitó los dedos de su interior. Le dedicó una mirada de odio, a lo que el castaño le revolvió el cabello como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

-Tranquilo, sólo voy a remplazarlos por algo más grande. No es necesario que me pongas esa cara – se sentó sobre la cama y se golpeó suavemente los muslos.- Ven, siéntate aquí.

Shigeto lo contempló dudoso por unos segundos, para terminar acatando la orden. Se acercó a Nepper y, con ayuda de éste, se auto penetró hasta que el castaño estuvo completamente en su interior.

-Estás muy estrecho – soltó Netsuha, en tono burlesco. Atsuishi parpadeó un par de veces ¿Qué se suponía que era eso?¿Un halago o una burla?

Ambos se quedaron quietos, esperando a que el rubio se acostumbrara a la intromisión. Fuese como fuere, Nepper debía admitir que aquella espera estaba carcomiéndole el cerebro vertiginosamente. El interior de Shigeto se le antojaba tan cálido y apretado que le resultaba difícil contenerse. Si no comenzaba a embestirlo pronto perdería la cabeza.

-Voy a moverme – bien, ya había llegado al límite de su escasa paciencia; pero, y por muy desesperado que estuviese, aún mantenía el suficiente sentido común como para avisarle a Atsuishi de sus intenciones.

Se puso las piernas del chico sobre los hombros y, sosteniéndolo por las caderas, le dio la primera estocada. Shigeto no pudo más que clavarle otra vez las uñas, esta vez en las piernas.

Quizá podía sonar estúpido; pero Natsuhiko apenas tenía experiencia en eso de ser el "seme". Es decir, cuando le tocaba ser el "activo" pasaba de ser un _dios del sexo_ a un _adolescente caliente y desesperado_. Y, para ser sincera, el hecho de tener a un uke virgen no le facilitaba para nada el trabajo.

Le dio una segunda estocada, luego una tercera, una cuarta, quinta... y así hasta que se encontró a sí mismo envuelto en un vaivén rápido y profundo. Podía escuchar los gemidos de Shigeto golpear contra su oído. Lo sabía, el rubio no aguantaría mucho tiempo más, el tampoco lo haría.

¡Cómo odiaba tener sexo con chicos de su edad! El sexo entre adolescente era demasiado corto, torpe, ardiente, sentimental...

...E insoportablemente satisfactorio...

Y es que él no estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación de plenitud post-coital que la mayoría de los jóvenes experimentaban. No, él estaba acostumbrado a acostarse con cualquiera y a alcanzar un orgasmo fugaz, a tocar el cielo por tres segundos antes de caer de nuevo a las profundidades del infierno. Porque cada vez que alcanzaba el clímax el placer terminaba por convertirse en un abrumador vació interno, uno que sólo podía ser llenado con más sexo. Siempre había sido así y jamás cambiaría, aunque tampoco era como si él tratase de corregirlo. Todos los días era lo mismo: Sexo sin amor acompañado de largas sesiones de masturbación compulsiva y desenfrenada. Y él sabía que era inútil, que por más que tratase no lograría llenar ese poso sin fondo que le comía el alma con lentitud desquiciante.

Le dolía, pero sabía que su destino no era vivir _feliz para siempre_.

Sintió a Atsuishi abrazándose a él, arañándole la espalda con fuerza, llegando incluso a lacerarle la piel. Podía escucharlo chillando de placer, mientras su entrada comenzaba a contraerse suavemente. Natsuhiko sonrió de lado: Esas eran las primeras señales de que el orgasmo de Atsuishi se acercaba.

Se besaron con deseo.

A esas alturas de la relación el pobre Atsuishi ya se había olvidado de todo – incluso de los espejos.-, salvo del intenso placer que se trasmitía a cada célula de su ser. Nunca supo cuál fue el momento exacto; pero el pequeño escozor del inicio terminó siendo remplazado con la sensación de estar quemándose por dentro. El cuerpo le ardía como los mil demonios, y eso se sentía condenadamente maravilloso.

Los espasmos de Shigeto aumentaron gradualmente de intensidad, hasta que el rubio ya se encontraba al borde del orgasmo. Incluso Nepper estaba apunto de lograrlo. Aceleraron el ritmo tanto como sus cuerpos cansados se lo permitieron, hasta que finalmente lo alcanzaron, un par de segundos después: Nepper se corrió dentro de Atsuishi quien , a su vez, se derramó entre los estómagos de ambos.

Se dejaron caer sobre la cama, jadeando y estremeciéndose. Shigeto sintió como Natsuhiko se retiraba de su interior, inmediatamente después, acostándose a su lado.

Estaba exhausto, pero había valido la pena.

-¿Fue tan terrible como pensabas? – peguntó el castaño, dedicándole una mirada de superioridad. La respuesta era obvia, pero quería restregárselo al rubio en la cara.

-No sé para qué me preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta – contestó aún jadeando.-Claro que lo fue.

Nepper no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario.

-Si no te gustó quizá repetir te haga cambiar de opinión – y le pasó las manos por el pecho, delineando las marcas de los chupones que le había hecho.

-Era broma – se apresuró a decir Atsuishi, apartando las manos del chico.

-Lo sé – le sonrió de manera burlesca y le sacó la lengua, para luego tomar las sábanas y arropar a ambos.

Natsuhiko se dispuso a darle la espalda al rubio para dormir, pero se detuvo al sentir como Atsuishi se acurrucaba sobre su pecho. Suspiró con resignación y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Estar en aquella situación le resultaba extraño, quizá por el hecho de que estaba acostumbrado a que sus amantes de turno se fuesen de su departamento apenas terminaban de "tirar", dejándole una sensación de insatisfacción que aminoraba masturbándose hasta caer dormido.

-Pensé que ibas a ser más brusco – comentó al aire Shigeto, relajándose antes las caricias que su compañero le brindaba.

-Tenía ganas, pero me arrepentí cuando te pusiste a llorar como niñita – se rió un poco de él, al tiempo que le revolvía el cabello sólo por fastidiarlo.- Pero, créeme, la próxima no te salvas...

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que habrá _próxima_? – inquirió el rubio, bostezando.

-Mejor cállate y duérmete, ya es tarde.

Shigeto soltó un segundo bostezo antes de cerrar los ojos. Tenía muchísimo sueño, y los dedos de Natsuhiko acariciándole el cabello no lo ayudaban.

-Oye, Atsuishi – llamó entonces Nepper, despertándolo.

-¿Mmm? – soltó el aludido, más dormido que despierto

-¿Te gustaría que te diera clases particulares de baile?.

-Depende ¿Qué quieres a cambio? – se talló un poco los ojos, intentado mantenerse despierto.

El castaño bufó, por un momento pensó que Shigeto estaría tan cansado y adormilado que aceptaría sin preguntar. Que tonto había sido.

-Nada muy importante... Acceso ilimitado a tu cuerpo, eso es todo lo que pido – dijo, con falso desinterés.

Bien, las posibilidades de que Atsuishi aceptara la propuesta eran prácticamente nulas. Es decir ¿Quién en su sano juicio pactaría algo semejante con un adicto al sexo?.

-Me parece bien – y es que de verdad se lo parecía. Aprendería a bailar y pagaría con algo bastante placentero. Todos ganaban... o eso creía él

Natsuhiko chasqueó la lengua, sabía el rubio no...¡Esperen un segundo!¿Había dicho que sí? Sonrió de manera macabra mientras sentía como Shigeto terminaban por caer dormido sobre su pecho.

-Que inocente eres, Atsuishi

* * *

><p>Dios... Lo único que quiero saber en este momento - y citando a Nepper.- es:"¿Fue tan terrible como pensabas?" Espero sinceramente que no...<p>

Muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer.

Bye!


	4. ¿Adicción al sexo? Noooo, para nada

Aclaraciones en las notas finales...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Atsuishi se estiró cual gato en la cama, al tiempo que abría los ojos con evidente pereza. Eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana y Nepper acababa de despertarlo, a base de violentas sacudidas. Se incorporó sobre uno de sus brazos mientras se tallaba los ojos con su mano libre, para luego encontrar sus orbes verdes con los atentos ojos de Natsuhiko.<p>

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó, con la voz notoriamente adormilada.

-Es hora de tener sexo – se atrevió a sonreírle el castaño, tan lujuriosamente como siempre.

-No tengo ganas, estoy cansado... Quizá más tarde – y se acomodó sobre el pecho de Nepper, dispuesto a dormirse otra vez; pero su plan se vio frustrado cuando su compañero lo recostó de espaldas y se encimó a él.

-Yo quiero ahora – articuló el castaño, más en tono de orden que otra cosa.

Juntó sus labios en un beso fugaz, para luego continuar repartiendo lamidas por el cuello del rubio.

-¡Pero si lo hicimos hace unas horas! – y lo apartó como pudo.- ¿No puedes esperar un poco?

-¿Quieres que te responda? – preguntó entonces Natsuhiko, sonriendo de manera burlesca.

-Déjame tranquilo – Atsuishi infló los mejillas a modo de puchero, al tiempo que desviaba la mirada con cierto fastidio.

No había cosa que odiase más que no lo dejasen dormir en paz. Es más, siempre que interrumpían su sueño se despertaba de muy mal humor – o, al menos, de tan "mal humor" como una persona tan bondadosa y encantadora como él pudiese estar.-

-¡Oh, vamos! No hay necesidad de ponerse así – bufó Natsuhiko.- ¿Nunca has escuchado la expresión "Haz el amor y no la guerra"?

-No es el caso – espetó Shigeto, cruzándose de brazos.

-Claro que lo es – y le dedicó una mirada severa.- En este momento podríamos estar follando y no discutiendo.

-No estoy de ánimo... Me duele demasiado el trasero como para dejar que, bueno, me hagas _eso_.

Natsuhiko no pudo menos que dibujar una sonrisa en su faz al escuchar aquella dicción.

-Entonces podemos usar el mío – le susurró al oído, tan sensualmente como le fue posible, al tiempo que se sentaba sobre las caderas de Atsuishi, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante.- Además, no sabes cuántas ganas tengo de _probar_ esto – agregó entonces, dándole un agarrón descarado a la entrepierna de Shigeto.

-¡Ya te dije que no, pervertido! – gritó; pero, y por más que trató, no pudo quitarse al castaño de encima.- ¡Suéltame!

-¿Y por qué debería obedecerte? – le preguntó, al tiempo que se erguía en la cama.- ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de lo que pactamos ayer?.- Atsuishi detuvo sus forcejeos en seco, atreviéndose sólo entonces a dirigir su mirada perpleja hacia los maliciosas ojos de Netsuha.- Me prometiste acceso ilimitado a tu asqueroso cuerpo de puta barata ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Deja de decirme así – ordenó el rubio, apartando la mirada con cierto deje de vergüenza ¡Claro que lo recordaba! Lo único que no conmemoraba era porqué diantres había aceptado la propuesta, es decir, ¿En qué demonios había estado pensado?.- No soy como tú.

-¡Claro que lo eres! Si no fuese así, entonces ¿Porqué estás aquí? – preguntó de manera retórica, llevándose un dedo a los labios, en son de que estaba pensando.- ¡Ah, sí! Es por tu madre y por tu abuela ¿O me equivoco? – y lo soltó tan cruelmente como le fue posible.

Atsuishi abrió los ojos de sobre manera

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso? – inquirió el rubio, con la voz temblorosa, aún pasmado por la declaración.

-Lo mencionaste anoche, justo antes de que te hiciera gritar de placer... Aunque tampoco es asunto mío – y levantó los hombros con desinterés mal intencionado, burlándose de Shigeto.- De todas formas, sería una pena que llegaras a tu casa con las manos vacías, más aún tomando en cuenta lo mucho que deben necesitar el dinero, porque supongo que deben estar realmente desesperados si has aceptado hacer _esto_.

-Yo... – Shigeto apretó los ojos con fuerza. No sabía qué decir, ni mucho menos qué pensar.

La noche anterior había sido exactamente igual. Era primera vez que Nepper y él se veían. Pero, aún así, el castaño era capaz de leerlo como si de un libro abierto se tratara; como si aquellos bellos ojos azules pudiesen atravesarle la carne y verle el alma; como si pudiese oler sus sentimientos; como si lo conociera desde toda la vida, desde esa y las anteriores. Sin embargo, cabía lo probabilidad de que él fuese demasiado obvio, o de que Nepper fuese demasiado inteligente. Y es que no podía negarlo, el castaño era de mente rápida, nada se le pasaba por alto. Incluso podría llegar a jurar que tenía alguna especie de don siniestro para descubrir el punto débil de los demás y aprovecharse de ello.

Natsuhiko era un vil manipulador, un hijo de puta con todas y cada una de las letras. Pero, y a sabiendas de ello, algo en el interior de Atsuishi le impedía juzgarlo con tanta insensibilidad merecida. Y es que debajo de aquella sensualidad irresistible conseguía percibir algo más. No sabía que era, pero se le antojaba como un abismo sin fondo aparente. De una u otra forma, no había modo de corroborar sus hipótesis apresuradas. Natsuhiko era lo suficientemente misterioso como para hacer imposible la tarea de leer su mente. Nadie podía – ni podría jamás.- asegurar, a ciencia cierta, qué era lo que pasaba por la cabezas de Netsuha, a menos, claro, que éste se decidiese a desvelarlo al mundo.

-Tú... ¿Qué? – inquirió, ampliando aún más la sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Vas a decirme que no me deseas?

¡Pues claro que lo hacia! Incluso muchísimos más de lo que Nepper pudiese creer. Pero, y a pesar de ello, no estaba dispuesto a lanzar por la borda los vanos resquicios de dignidad que todavía conservaba.

Atsuishi probó el dedicarle un atisbo carente de significado. Pero lo único que consiguió fue revelarle aquellos deseos que quería guardarse para sí mismo. Y Natsuhiko no pudo menos que reírse para sus adentros, al tiempo que se acomodaba el cabello con cierto toque de coquetería.

Comenzó a bajar las manos por su cuerpo entonces, rozando la piel alba con la punta de sus dedos.

-¿Me vas a decir que no te calienta tenerme así?¿Qué no quieres _poseerme_? – y por cada palabra articulada su torso descendía más y más hacia delante, hasta el punto en donde podía sentir la respiración de Shigeto golpeando suavemente contra sus labios.- ¿Y bien?¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

Atsuishi sólo atinó a mirarlo fijamente, en un fútil intento de contener aquellos "bajos instintos" que amenazaban con arrebatarle el control de sus acciones. Su corazón latía precipitadamente, con tal energía que pensaba sus costillas se romperían. El cuerpo le temblaba y las manos le sudaban. Incluso podía sentir las hormonas esparciéndose presurosamente por todo su ser.

Era simplemente demasiado.

Y entonces, fuera de cualquier especie de control de su parte, selló sus labios sobre los de Natsuhiko, embarcándose un beso realmente apasionado. Nepper tomó las manos del rubio entre las suyas y las colocó sobre su trasero. No hubo necesidad de más explicaciones, Shigeto sabía exactamente qué era lo que el castaño deseaba. Dirigió sus manos con lentitud desquiciante hasta la entrada de su compañero, para luego comenzar a delinearla tímidamente con uno de sus dedos.

Ahora recordaba el porqué de aceptar aquel pacto. Natsuhiko era tan sensual que le era imposible resistirse a sus encantos de sirena, y es que un par de palabras salidas de su boca eran mucho más efectivas que el canto de cualquiera de esas criaturas. Incluso su cuerpo, su manera de comportarse, sus miradas... Todo estaba cuidadosamente planeado para transformar a Netsuha en una trampa mortal. Te atraía con esa fragancia a misterio y sexualidad que emanaba desde sus poros, te dejaba ponerle las manos encima sin compromiso alguno, y, antes de que te dieras siquiera por enterado, cerraba sus garras sobre ti y te devoraba cual planta carnívora, para finalmente desecharte como a los restos inservibles de un insecto muerto.

Nepper era malvado, y Shigeto lo sabía. Sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría quemado por jugar con aquella pasión ardiente; pero estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de poder probar un poco más...

No lograba entender qué demonios le había hecho Natsuhiko para tenerlo _así_, aunque realmente no le parecía importante - al menos, no por el momento.-

Introdujo uno de sus dedos al interior del castaño con mucha más facilidad de la que creyó. Por un momento se imaginó que la entrada de Netsuha ofrecería algo de resistencia; pero luego recordó las palabras de Burn y Beluga. Si lo que le habían dicho era cierto, quizá el cuerpo de Natsuhiko estuviese tan habituado a acostarse con cualquier persona que ya no había necesidad de negarse a la intromisión. Aunque por la gran cantidad de juguetes sexuales que el joven poseía, Atsuishi prefería pensar que Nepper _sólo se masturbaba más de lo debido_.

El castaño esbozó una sonrisa, al tiempo que comenzaba a mecer sus caderas de un lado al otro, de arriba abajo.

-No es suficiente... – articuló, como si del clima se tratase. Shigeto lo miró algo sorprendido, para luego introducir un segundo dedo con notoria timidez.- Aún no basta – se quejó, mirándolo con severidad fingida.- ¿Por qué no te dejas de jugar y me clavas el puño de una puta vez?

Al rubio se le subieron los colores a la cara a una velocidad de vértigo ¿A qué se supone se refería con "Clavarle el puño"? Significara lo que significase, esperaba que no fuese _literal_.

Natsuhiko no pudo menos que soltar una estrepitosa carcajada al notar la cara de desconcierto que Shigeto le regalaba ¡Dios, jamás en su vida había conocido a un chico tan inocente!

-¡Era broma, tonto! – exclamó, sin dejar de reír.- Aunque... no sería mala idea – y esto último se lo susurró al oído, haciendo entremeter al rubio. Natsuhiko rió un poco más.- ¡Me encanta tu inocencia, pequeño idiota! – dijo, guiñándole un ojo con maldad.- Pero, hablando en serio... No estaría nada mal tener _algo más grande_ para _jugar_.

-¿Algo como qué? – se atrevió a inquirir Atsuishi, con cierto nerviosismo en la voz.

Una pregunta como aquella era una obvia candidata a las dubitativas más estúpidas de todo el universo. Pero era totalmente comprensible, después de todo, Shigeto se encontraba en la cama con el chico más deseado de todo el barrio rojo, y no con una prostituta barata salida de algún callejón al azar. Sentirse al borde de un colapso nervioso era totalmente normal.

Natsuhiko no pudo menos que dibujar una expresión de ternura disimulada en el rostro, y es que Atsuishi le parecía tan encantador. El pobrecito sudaba y temblaba como un vibrador humano, mientras movía sus ojos en todas direcciones, buscando un objeto desconocido. Luego de unos cuantos minutos de inútil esfuerzo, el rubio le dedicó una mirada triste, muy similar a la que le había regalado la noche anterior en el bar. Si Nepper ya había despertado con ganas de _un poco de acción_, ahora ese deseo se había trasformado en una necesidad latente.

Sujetó a Shigeto por los hombros y le plantó un beso apasionado.

No entendía qué estaba ocurriendo, sólo sabía que algo en Atsuishi hacía que su pasión interior se desbordara en una marejada aún más destructiva que el peor de los tsunamis. Sentía que el corazón le latía desbocado, que la sangre se le calentaba y la razón se le nublaba. Y es que un beso de aquel rubio se percibía como un sueño hecho realidad. Sólo un roce de sus labios era suficiente para hacerle olvidar ese vacío que le devoraba el alma cual ácido corrosivo.

Tomó el miembro de Shigeto por la base y se auto-penetró de una sola estocada, para, acto seguido, comenzar a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo. Ciertamente, no era su estilo apresurar las cosas de aquella manera, pero estaba tan caliente que los juegos previos tendrían que esperar a la _siguiente_ ronda.

Atsuishi entrecerró los ojos, al tiempo que enredaba sus manos sobre las caderas del castaño, ayudándolo a marcar el ritmo. Podía sentir una suave y cálida presión envolviéndole parte del cuerpo, totalmente distinta a lo que vivió la noche anterior. Quiso buscar algo con qué compararlo, pero no se le antojaba a nada que hubiese tenido el deleite de probar antes... Era simplemente indescriptible.

-Así, amor, no te detengas... Lo haces fantástico... – gemía Netsuha, con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

Shigeto no sabía si interpretar los suspiros de su amante de turno como un halago apasionado o como un delirio pre-orgásmico. Fuese como fuere, la voz de Nepper parecía fundirse con el sonido distante de la ciudad, creando una agradable melodía que sólo Atsuishi podía escuchar.

-Más...Más...¡Más!

Probablemente sonaría increíble, pero el sexo con Atsuishi era completamente distinto a los revolcones habituales del castaño. Porque una cosas era acostarse con un chico joven y apuesto, y otra era acostarse con un cuarentón con eyaculación precoz y/o algún tipo de disfunción eréctil. De todas maneras, Natsuhiko jamás se había caracterizado por apegarse a un _estándar_ a la hora de elegir a su amante de turno, sencillamente elegía _al mejor postor_ y el resto se solucionaba conforme se presentara. Con el paso de los años, Nepper había aprendido a no ser exigente en la cama y a no exasperarse cuando sus clientes llegaban al orgasmo _horas_ antes que él. Al final, el sexo terminó por trasformarse, para él, en el patético e insignificante preámbulo a la masturbación.

Pero con Shigeto era completamente distinto. Sabía que el rubio era capaz de darle todo lo que necesitaba y más, que podía entregarle aquella esquiva gratificación que el dinero y el sexo casual no podían brindarle. Y es que estar con Atsuishi escapaba a todas sus excéntricas fantasías. No sólo era apuesto y verdaderamente encantador, sino que, además, era el primero que lograba encender su pasión con tanta intensidad. Quizá él era la persona que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo, esa que acabaría con el vacío de su interior.

Shigeto era un joven especial, de eso no había duda.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Eres maravilloso!

Y es que realmente se lo parecía. Podía sentir el miembro del rubio entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo frenéticamente, rozando su próstata como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

Natsuhiko no pudo evitar comenzar a acariciar su propio cuerpo, presa del violento placer que le recorría las venas. Las entrañas le ardían cual lava hirviendo, arrasando con cualquier pensamiento medianamente coherente que aún pudiese conservar. Y Atsuishi sólo se dedicaba a contemplar el espectáculo con avidez desmedida: La piel alba, brillante por el sudor; el cabello alborotado, meciéndose al compás de las penetraciones; las manos traviesas acariciándole el pecho, peñiscándole los pezones cada tanto; las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo; incluso los ojos entrecerrados, perdidos en un punto desconocido de la habitación.

-¡Más rápido!¡No pares!

Cada embestida era un paso más hacia el orgasmo, y ambos sabían que estaba más cerca de lo que quisiesen...

Atsuishi se aferró a la caderas de Natsuhiko con fuerza, moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de las penetraciones. El interior del castaño terminó por volverse más cálido y estrecho de lo que Atsuishi podía soportar, y tener al bailarín gritando y tocándose no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Podía sentir una corriente eléctrica invadiéndole la parte baja del cuerpo, amenazando con explotar de un segundo a otro.

Apretó aún más las caderas de Nepper y, embistiéndolo con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, ambos llegaron al orgasmo juntos.

Natsuhiko pareció perder el equilibrio antes de desplomarse de espaldas, mientras que Shigeto se esmeraba en recuperar el aliento.

-¿Estás bien? – inquirió el rubio después de un rato, sentándose en la cama.

-Mejor que nunca – respondió Netsuha, con un sonrisa de felicidad absoluta en el rostro. No recordaba la última vez que experimentó un orgasmo tan intenso.

Atsuishi le sonrió de manera encantadora antes de ayudarlo a incorporarse en la cama. Lo que no se esperó fue que Nepper lo abrazara y lo besara. Se quedaron así por un rato, disfrutando de las caricias del otro, hasta que el castaño rompió el contacto, sonriéndole con picardía...

-Hagámoslo otra vez

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shigeto se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el cuerpo de Netsuha, jadeando a más no poder.

- ¿Te cansas tan rápido? – se atrevió a preguntarle el castaño, con una sonrisa entre traviesa y lasciva.

-Lo hicimos seis veces – reprochó con dificultad el rubio, haciendo uso del escaso aliento que le quedaba.- ¿No te parece suficiente?

-¿Es una pregunta retórica? – y se relamió los labios pícaramente.- ¡Vamos! ¡Sé que podemos hacerlo un par de veces más!

Atsuishi suspiró, resignado. Cuando Beluga y Burn le mencionaron la _adicción al sexo_ de Nepper, nunca pensó que estuviesen diciéndoselo enserio. Ahora se arrepentía de su ingenuidad.

Natsuhiko era una bestia, no había mejor manera de describirlo.

Lo irónico de todo el asunto es que el castaño no parecía estar siquiera cansado a pesar de haber hecho _casi todo_ el _trabajo_. A diferencia de Shigeto, quien se sentía como si hubiese corrido veinte maratones seguidas, aunque no hiciese más que estar acostado de espaldas, tan quieto como cualquier pasivo que se precie.

-¡Bien!¡Es hora de que pongas a trabajar el culo! – ordenó Netsuha, dándole una fuerte nalgada.- No te doy clases de baile por caridad...

-Te recuerdo que no me has enseñado nada – se quejó Shigeto, sobándose el golpe

-Me gusta cobrar por adelantado – le susurró el castaño al oído, soltando una risa burlesca.

Shigeto volvió a suspirar.

Ahora le parecía que aceptar aquel pacto había dejado de ser tan buena idea...

* * *

><p>La verdad es que no sé qué pensar de este capítulo... Fue tan <em>extraño<em>. De todas formas, espero haya sido de su agrado...

Y pues, como adelanto del próximo capítulo sólo diré que tratará de "Una tarde en la vida de Nepper" y "El primer día de trabajo de Atsuishi"

También avisarles que habrá mucho Lemmon en la historia – eso es lo que planeo.- pero no esperen uno por cada capítulo... El fic pinta a ser largo, así que habrá muchas instancias para colocar escenas R-18...

Bueno, supongo que eso es todo – muero de sueño.-... Muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer...

Bye!


	5. Nada es lo que parece

Aclaraciones y comentarios en las notas finales

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Atsuishi cerró el grifo de la ducha, al tiempo que abría la puerta de ésta con su mano libre.<p>

Nada más relajante que un buen baño luego de hacer _ejercicio_.

Comenzó a secarse el cuerpo con una de las toallas que Natsuhiko le había prestado, para finalmente terminar amarrándola alrededor de sus caderas. Salió del baño a paso lento, quitándose el exceso de agua del cabello con otra toalla.

Eran cerca de las once de la mañana y ya sentía que no le quedaban energías. Nunca pensó que Nepper fuese una persona tan demandante y muchos menos que rebosara tanta energía. Le costó cerca de una hora y media dejar el lecho, y sabía que después de todo su esfuerzo Natsuhiko ni siquiera estaba cerca de sentirse satisfecho.

Suspiró con resignación, lazando la toalla al sillón de la sala, derribando la pila de revistas porno. Se acomodó el trozo de tela que le cubría el cuerpo y se armó de valor para entrar a la habitación, donde Nepper seguramente lo estaría esperando. Dio un paso ardiendo en determinación; pero toda su decisión terminó por esfumarse cuando sintió algo escamoso pegándosele a la planta del pie.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó para sí mismo, mientras levantaba el objeto del piso. Era una cosa larga y blanca, semitransparente. Shigeto la examinó con algo más de detenimiento, cayendo en cuenta de una similitud improbable.- Que raro, parece piel de...

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar el inconfundible sonido del papel de las revistas. Levantó la vista de su hallazgo y no pudo menos que paralizarse en su lugar.

-¡Serpiente! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, echándose a correr en dirección a la habitación.

Abrió la puerta de una patada y se lanzó sobre la cama, importándole poco el haber asustado a Netsuha y haber casi perdido la toalla.

-¡Ten cuidado, imbécil! – le regañó el castaño, bastante enfadado, mas Atsuishi pareció no hacerle caso.

-¡Hay una serpiente en la sala! – chilló escandalizado el rubio, sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

Y, como si la hubiesen invocado, el reptil se posó debajo del marco de la puerta, observando a Shigeto con sus pequeños ojos rojos. Sacó la lengua un par de veces antes de comenzar a arrastrarse hacia la cama, intentando trepar en ella. El rubio zarandeó a Natsuhiko aún más violentamente, al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Mátala, mátala! – gritaba, asustando a más no poder.

-¡Ya déjame tranquilo, rata cobarde! – y lo empujó lejos de su cuerpo. Inmediatamente después bajó su pierna de la cama, instante que la cobra aprovecho para trepar por ella. El castaño la sujetó suavemente con las manos y se la enroscó en el cuello, antes de besarla afectuosamente en la cabeza.

-¡Suelta esa cosa!¡Te va a morder!

-¿Quieres calmarte un poco? Asustas a Bellatrix.

Atsuishi parpadeó rápidamente, totalmente desconectado de la realidad.

-¿Bellatrix? – preguntó.

-Sí, mi serpiente mascota – afirmó el castaño, como si estuviese hablando con un retrasado mental.

-¿Esa cosa es tu mascota? – volvió a inquirir el rubio asustado, a lo que Nepper le dedicó una cara de fastidio difícil de creer.- ¿Es venenosa?

-¿Quieres averiguarlo? – y se la acercó de golpe, con una sonrisa macabra adornando sus facciones.

-¡Aleja esa cosa de mí! – Shigeto atinó a alejarse con unos reflejos que no sabía que tenía. Desafortunadamente, el miedo le hizo calcular mal el largo de la cama. Se fue de espaldas y, ni bien alcanzó a reaccionar, se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza contra el espejo. Natsuhiko no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas, mientras Atsuishi se acariciaba la zona dañada.

-¡Dios!¡Jamás había conocido a alguien tan imbécil! – reía el castaño, afirmándose el estómago.

Shigeto lo miró de mala manera, con los ojos acuosos y el ceño fruncido. Se levantó bastante enojado, casi al borde de las lágrimas, y se retiró de la habitación, azotando la puerta tras de sí.

Bellatrix clavó sus ojos en el rostro sonriente de Natsuhiko.

-¿Qué? – inquirió el castaño, dejando de reír. La serpiente sólo se limitó a sacar su lengua.- Vale, vale... – bufó.- Voy a disculparme con él, no es necesario que me mires así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shigeto se encontraba en la sala del departamento, aguantándose las lágrimas. Tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en la pared, en un puchero bastante infantil. No tardó en escuchar los pasos de Natsuhiko acercándose por el pasillo. Seguramente venía a seguir burlándose de él.

-Oh, vamos, Atsuishi – articuló, sentándose a su lado.- Era sólo una broma inocente.

El aludido apartó el rostro de manera cortante. No quería que Natsuhiko viera las pequeñas lágrimas de coraje y angustia que surcaban sus mejillas.

Ahí nadie lo sabía – y seguramente también los tenía sin cuidado.-, pero a Shigeto le aterraban las serpientes. Y, muy contrario a lo que Nepper pudiese creer, no era por cobardía, si no por un trauma de infancia: casi murió por la mordedura de una.

-Oye, Shigeto – masculló Netsuha, devolviéndolo a la realidad.- Estoy tratando de disculparme contigo ¿Sabes? – y dirigió la mirada hacia el frente mientras cruzaba los brazos, imitando la posición del rubio.- Y créeme que no me agrada para nada la idea... Si no fuera porque Bellatrix se enojó conmigo, no lo estaría haciendo... No es mi culpa que seas una rata cobarde, llorona y consenti-...

-No sabes cuándo callarte ¿Verdad? – Natsuhiko quedó perplejo ante aquella dicción. Se giró hacia Shigeto en un gesto mecánico, descubriendo la mirada acuosas de éste.- Dices muchas cosas horrendas sin siquiera pensar en los sentimientos de los demás. Pero supongo que es normal, después de todo, no eres más que un pobre desnudista que busca sentirse menos patético humillando al resto...

-Lo dices como si me conocieras...

-No necesito conocerte para darme cuenta de que tienes problemas. Cualquier persona con un mínimo de empatía podría percibirlo – y se inclinó hacia adelante con determinación, acortando de sobremanera la distancia entre ellos.- Debajo de toda esa sensualidad y esa personalidad rebelde e irrespetuosa no hay más que un cuerpo sin alma... Estás vacío por dentro, y no quieres admitirlo

-¿Y tú que sabes? – inquirió, hirviendo en rabia.- Ni siquiera tienes ideas de todo lo que he tenido que pasar...

-Tú mismo lo dijiste "Aquí no se le pregunta a nadie sobre su pasado", no importa cuánto desee conocerte, sé que no me dirás nada...

-¿Así que eso es lo que piensas? – bufó el castaño molesto, levantándose del sofá.- Será mejor que tomes tus cosas y me acompañes, nos vamos a comprar tu traje para esta noche...

-Espera ¿Eso que tiene que ver? – preguntó sorprendido Atsuishi.

-Dijiste que querías conocerme, pues bien, hoy sabrás que se siente caminar en mis zapatos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No estoy muy seguro de esto... – musitó Atsuishi, contemplándose en el espejo con notoria vergüenza.

-¿Y no que estabas tan desesperado por tener este trabajo? – Natsuhiko estaba tras él, sentado en una silla, con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro.- Además, llevas muchísima ropa encima, no es para tanto

-¡¿Le llamas a esto mucha ropa? – preguntó el rubio alterado, señalando su atuendo.

Llevaba una camisa blanca de mayordomo, adornada con un hermoso y prolijo moño en el cuello; una gilet roja de cola pingüino con solapa negra; un short color carbón pegado al cuerpo, el cual le tapaba sólo el trasero; y unos stilettos negros _demasiado altos_ para su gusto.

Nepper amplió más el gesto, permitiéndose levantar una ceja. Shigeto comprendió el ademán sin muchas complicaciones: _"Demasiada ropa en comparación a lo que yo llevo"_ – un babydoll semitransparente, una tanga minúscula y unos stilettos aún más altos que los del rubio, todo completamente negro.

-Aunque creo que te hace falta algo – articuló entonces Netsuha, poniéndose a rebuscar entre la ropa del cabaret. Antes de que Atsuishi se diese por enterado, el castaño le había calzado unas esponjosas orejas y una cola de conejo.- Muchísimo mejor – masculló con diversión, para luego arrastrar al rubio fuera de los camarines del bar.

Shigeto pudo sentir un centenar de miradas perforándole el alma como si de puñales se tratasen. El cuerpo se le puso helado y un feroz sonrojo se apoderó de sus pálidas y tersas mejillas. Tenía miedo. Jamás en su corta y monótona existencia había reunido tantos ojos ávidos y pervertidos sobre su frágil y etérea figura. Se sentía desnudo e indefenso, abandonado en una selva perversa y desenfrenada, listo para ser devorado por alguna fiera salvaje.

Le costaba trabajo comprender cómo es que Natsuhiko se las ingeniaba para sobrevivir en un mundo tan aterrador y corrupto. Lo que no sabía era que de entre todas las bestias de aquel lugar, Netsuha era la peor.

Llegaron a la barra mucho más rápido de lo que esperó, y tomaron asiento en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior.

-¡Beluga~! – llamó Nepper, como si de un criado a sus servicios se tratase.

-¿Qué quieres? - El cantinero se acercó con el ceño fruncido, al parecer no estaba de buen humor.

-No es necesario que te pongas así – exclamó el castaño, fingiendo indignación.- ¿Es idea mía o a todos les llegó la menopausia hoy? ¡Están insoportables, enserio! – y cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza, como si el tema lo tuviese sin cuidado.- Como sea, Atsuishi va a trabajar contigo desde ahora...

-¡¿Qué? – el barman y el rubio lo miraron sorprendidos y un tanto descolocados ¿Y desde cuado acá que Nepper daba las órdenes?

-Pero yo no sé nada de tragos, no puedo ser barman – espetó Atsuishi, sin caber aún en la noticia.- ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?

-No sé, atender las mesas, llevar los pedidos, o lo que sea – Natsuhiko hablaba con una calma realmente exasperante, seguramente buscando sacarlo de sus casillas.

-Pero...

-Pero...¿Qué? – y acortó la distancia entre ambos, devorándolo con sus ojos azul zafiro.- O, dime ¿Sabes bailar _Pole dance_?

-No

-¿_Table dance_?

-Tampoco – dijo Atsuishi, con la voz levemente temblorosa. Los ojos del castaño lo ponían demasiado nervioso.

-¿_Lap dance_, quizá? – el rubio apartó la mirada entonces, dándole a entender a Nepper que se daba por vencido.- Entonces mejor cállate y hazme caso... Ayudarás a Beluga hasta que aprendas a bailar algo

-Pero... – el resto de las palabras murieron en su boca apenas Netsuha le dedicó una atisbo retador.- Está bien

-Bien... – el castaño se levantó de su asiento, estirándose cual gato.- Me toca subir al escenario, nos vemos al rato... – y se retiró sin siquiera escuchar el "Buena suerte" que el rubio le dedicó con timidez.

Atsuishi imitó el gesto con la voluntad derrotada, sin encontrar nada mejor que ponerse a lavar los vasos y las cocteleras que se amontonaban en el fregadero. Nepper podía ser demasiado tirano cuando se lo proponía.

Suspiró.

Se sentía realmente estúpido al dejarse domar con tanta facilidad por un completo desconocido, mas, era totalmente inevitable. El jamás se había caracterizado por tener una voluntad férrea, aunque tampoco era de los que se permitían manejar así de simple. Quizá era culpa de las circunstancias y el ambiente de crianza. Natsuhiko pelearía hasta la última gota de sangre ante la más mínima provocación, a diferencia de Shigeto, quien prefería ceder en la medida justa para evitar una confrontación. El rubio detestaba las peleas con el alma y el corazón, probablemente porque su caritativa personalidad y su empatía desbordante le impedían herir a alguien sin arrepentirse hasta las lágrimas después.

Se giró por sobre su hombro, contemplando la figura de Nepper sobre el escenario.

A lo mejor el chico aún estaba resentido por el pleito de la mañana y todo lo acaecido hasta el momento no era más que una especie de venganza absurdamente infantil. De ser el caso, Atsuishi estaba dispuesto a pedirle disculpas, pero – y tratándose de Nepper.- era imposible saber si las aceptaría o no. Natsuhiko era una persona demasiado compleja e impredecible.

Lanzó la esponja al fregadero sin cuidado alguno, para ponerse a secar la vajilla recién aseada. Podía ver a Beluga corriendo de un extremo de la barra al otro, tomando órdenes y llevando pedidos. Era comprensible que estuviese de tan mal humor, lares como aquel siempre estaban llenos hasta el tope los Viernes por la noche.

Se acomodó las felpudas orejas de conejo y se sentó en el mostrador donde se guardaban los tragos, observando a Natsuhiko bailar.

La primera vez que lo vio pensó se trataría de un adolescente jovial, divertido y muy coqueto; pero un par de horas a su lado le esclarecieron la realidad: Era todo lo contrario. Al final, lo que pensó sería un argumento en contra a su estereotipo de "La vida del stripper", terminó por convertirse en la prueba fehaciente de que sus intuiciones siempre fueron acertadas: La vida de un stripper era triste, dura y muy solitaria.

Era cierto que necesitaba el trabajo con urgencia, pero cosas como aquella le hacían dudar enormemente de su decisión. Le asustaba terminar como Nepper: Viviendo solo en un departamento destrozado; perseguido por hombres que sólo lo amaban por su físico; adicto al sexo y con el alma hecha pedazos. Porque cada vez que miraba a través de esos hipnotizantes ojos azules, podía percibir el enorme vacío que tras ellos se ocultaba.

Netsuha era un cuerpo sin alma...

-¡Oye! – el rubio pareció espabilarse de sobresalto, buscando a quién lo había llamado.- ¡¿Puedes ayudarme un poco con esto, por favor?

-¡Si, enseguida! – Shigeto tomó la libreta y el lápiz que descansaban a su lado y se fue a tomar órdenes, tratando de alivianarle un poco la carga al pobre Beluga.

Apenas se acercó a la mesa de cristal de la barra, sintió todas esas miradas sobre su cuerpo, escaneándolo cual rayos X. Decidió, entonces, tratar de hacerse el desentendido, pero le resultaba simplemente imposible. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y emprendió rumbo a las mesas que precedían la pasarela con paso vacilante. No alcanzó a recorrer demasiado cuando sintió como alguien lo sujetaba por la muñeca y lo jalaba hacia atrás.

-Hola, preciosidad... No te había visto antes por aquí – un escalofrío recorrió a Atsuishi de arriba abajo, dejándolo completamente petrificado.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

El fuerte olor a cerveza se coló dentro de su ser con rapidez, impregnando hasta el último rincón de sus pulmones. Podía sentir la respiración húmeda de aquel sujeto sobre su cuello, carcomiendo vorazmente la ínfima voluntad que aún le quedaba.

-Yo... – musitó, sólo con un tenue hilo de voz, aterrado a más no poder.

-Se llama Heat – el aludido giró la vista hacia un costado, viendo a Natsuhiko por el rabillo del ojo.- Y más te vale soltarlo si sabes lo que te conviene.

-¿Y qué si no lo hago?

Lo que ocurrió a continuación no duró más de un parpadeo. Shigeto sintió un fuerte tirón y se fue de trasero al piso, afortunadamente, atinó a amortiguar la caída con sus manos. Y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, el tipo había sido reducido. Natsuhiko lo tenía boca abajo en el suelo, con un pie sobre las manos - que le reposaban en la espalda.- y con el otro pisándole la cabeza. El golpe resonó tan intensamente en el local que todos los presentes se voltearon a mirar, incluso Burn paró la música.

-Tienes tres segundos para desaparecer de mi vista, a menos que quieras que te reviente los ojos con mi tacones – articuló el castaño con desprecio, retirándose de la espalda del sujeto, quien no tardó en huir entre burlas e insultos.- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó al rubio entonces, extendiéndole la mano.

Atsuishi contempló la extremidad por escasos segundos, sintiendo sus mejillas teñirse de rojo. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y el pulso le temblaba como gelatina. Sonrió como un verdadero estúpido enamorado, aceptando la ayuda sin chistar.

-Eso le enseñará a no tocar _lo que me pertenece_...

¿Lo que le pertenece?¿Eso significaba que Natsuhiko lo veía como _alguien_..._Especial_? Shigeto no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba – si es que era posible, claro está.-. Apartó la mirada escandalizado, maldiciéndose por comportarse como una quinceañera con las hormonas revolucionadas.

-Yo... – se atrevió a murmurar, avergonzado.- Pensé que estabas enfadado conmigo por lo de esta mañana... Nunca creí que fueras a ... Salvarme – pronunció, levantando la mirada.- Gracias

El castaño hizo un gesto extraño con los ojos y la boca. El momento le parecía un tanto _incómodo_.

-Claro que tenía que salvarte... – al rubio se le iluminó el rostro antes la declaración, pero entonces... – Si no lo hubiese hecho ¿De donde sacaría a otro chico lindo de mi edad para follar? - ... la magia se esfumó tan rápido como llegó.

La expresión de Shigeto se desconfiguró en una mueca indefinida. Si por un segundo llegó a cree que Natsuhiko era un joven tierno y heroico, ahora pensaba que era un bastardo con todas las letras. Se volteó hirviendo en rabia, retirándose devuelta a la barra.

-¡Oye, espera! – inquirió el castaño, alcanzándolo.- Primero me miras con cara de enamorado y después te pones así ¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora, Heat?

-Para comenzar, deja de decirme Heat – atacó colérico el joven, apuntándolo "_amenazadoramente"_ con su dedo índice.- En segunda, _tú_ eres lo que me pasa, eres un completo idiota...

- Me encanta tu manera de agradecerme el haberte salvado – dijo Natsuhiko con ironía.

-¡Qué bien! Porque esperó que también te fascine mi forma de aclararte lo mucho que me gustan las cosas tan feas que dices...

-Sólo estaba tratando de ser sincero contigo...Además, se me ocurre una mejor manera de agradecimiento...- dijo Nepper, sonriendo con lujuria. Tomó al rubio por la cintura y lo jaló en dirección a las tres habitaciones _especiales_ del bar.

-¡Espera un poco!¿Qué crees que haces? – inquirió Atsuishi, forcejeando.

-Nada muy importante... Sólo llevarte a un lugar privado... Estoy tan caliente... – y todo esto lo dijo con una expresión macabra y lasciva en el rostro.

Shigeto se pegó la palma de la mano a la cara, totalmente resignado. Natsuhiko _jamás_ sería el hombre de sus sueños...

Está demás decir que Beluga no supo del pobre Atsuishi en todo lo que quedaba de noche – y que terminó con un serio ataque de estrés por tanta gente.-. Nepper dio por finalizada la jornada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Heat... Bueno, él tuvo el _"peor"_ primer día de trabajo de toda la condenada humanidad...

* * *

><p>¡Tadan!<p>

Igual que el capítulo anterior este también fue extraño, pero espero les haya gustado.

Y con respecto al siguiente, sólo les adelantaré que se titulará "Menaje à trois" y, aunque tiene mucha relación, no es lo que se imaginan (Lamento matarles la ilusión ¿?)

Eso respecto al fic...

Cambiando de tema - y aprovechando que tengo su atención.- vengo también a promocionar un fic en conjunto en el que participo con otras autoras más de FF. Se llama "Destinos cruzados" y está publicado en la cuenta de Violetaotakugirl... Si les gustan las historias complejas y llenas de dramas pasionales se los recumiendo y si no, también (Yo escribí el segundo capítulo =D)...

Bien, como ya es costumbre, muchas gracias por su tiempo y su paciencia...

Bye!

P.D: Lean "Destinos cruzados"... (Por favor¿?)


	6. Por mí, para mí

Aclaraciones y demás en las notas bajo el fic..._  
><em>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Nada más molesto que el estrepitoso sonido de la puerta un Sábado por la tarde.<p>

Natsuhiko se incorporó con lentitud, restregándose los ojos con pereza. Miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose cegado por la luz que se colaba a través de la ventana. La habitación era un completo desastre – más de lo acostumbrado, en realidad.- La anterior sí que había sido una noche salvaje.

Se incorporó con cuidado. La cabeza le daba vueltas y las fuerzas le flaqueaban a ratos, impidiéndole caminar más de un par de pasos sin necesitar apoyo adicional. El cuerpo le dolía como los mil demonios, aunque resultaba insignificante comparado con la jaqueca que lo aquejaba.

La peor resaca de toda su vida.

Luego de un par de metros que se le antojaron a una marcha kilométrica, logró recuperar el pantalón de su pijama de la esquina más alejada de la habitación. Se lo puso tan rápido como su deplorable estado se lo permitió.

El golpetear de la puerta le destrozaba los oídos.

-¡Ya voy! – gritó, sintiendo su voz como un cañonazo en plena cara.

Apretó un poco los ojos, acongojado por el volumen de sus propias palabras, antes de sujetarse a la muralla y emprender camino a la sala.

En condiciones normales hubiese ignorado la llamada. Permanecer acurrucado entre los brazos de un desnudo Atsuishi le parecía muchísimo más atractivo. Pero, y en vista de las circunstancias, la seguridad de su cabeza dependía de ello.

Se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta y un gesto de fastidio se dibujó en sus facciones. Se apresuró a la cocina a buscar un cubo lleno de agua y, apenas abrió la puerta, se lo vació a la persona que osaba molestarlo.

El visitante, asustado y aturdido, atinó a largarse del lugar, tan raudo como sus pierna se lo permitieron. Natsuhiko se apresuró a su habitación, olvidándose completamente de la resaca que cargaba. Se encaramó a la cama de un salto y se asomó por la ventana con el balde aún en mano, ignorando totalmente el hecho de que Shigeto acababa de despertar.

Apenas vio al tipo escapar de los departamentos por la puerta principal, le lanzó el cubo con todas sus fuerzas, golpeándolo de lleno en la cabeza.

-¡Y para la próxima será gasolina y fuego, mal nacido! – gritó, antes de alejarse de la ventana.- Maldito hijo de puta.

-¿Quién era? – inquirió el rubio, más dormido que despierto, restregándose los ojos.

-Nadie importante, sólo un imbécil de una "organización de rehabilitación" – bufó, dibujando las comillas con los dedos.- ¡Bah! Rehabilitación y su madre. Yo no necesito ayuda de ellos ni de nadie.

El rubio se limitó a mirarlo con cierto deje de incredulidad, incorporándose en la cama.

-Claro, y yo llevo una semana quedándome contigo sólo por gusto – dijo, sarcástico.

Y es que sus palabras no eran ninguna exageración, ya llevaba una semana quedándose en el departamento de Natsuhiko, sólo porque éste _"necesitaba atención especial a primera y última hora"_. Ciertamente, debía admitir que la vida con Netsuha era realmente conveniente, no había reglas ni limitaciones, mucho menos horarios y/o responsabilidades. Era libre de hacer y deshacer cuanto quisiese, siempre y cuando cumpliera los antojos sexuales de su compañeros y no se inmiscuyera en sus pertenencias. De ahí en adelante tenía total y completo libre albedrío.

Libertinaje en su máxima expresión.

Además, y como mejor parte, vivía gratis. Netsuha pagaba las cuentas y la comida – que ordenaban vía telefónica, puesto que ninguno sabía cocinar.-. Shigeto había insistido en costear sus gastos los primeros días. Pero Nepper se negó terminantemente a sus peticiones, ya tenía suficiente con que el rubio le calentara la cama apenas tuviese el antojo.

Fuese como fuere, Atsuishi no podía quejarse. El dinero que se ahorraba en aquellas cosas bien le serviría para enviárselo a su madre y a su abuela, como todo el resto, en realidad.

La "caridad" de Natsuhiko resultaba especialmente oportuna y conveniente.

Quizá lo único que le pesaba del asunto era que, para el horror de sus bolsillos, estaba pagando un departamento que no utilizaba. Claro, sabedor era de que no podría quedarse con Netsuha para siempre. Pero, y de haberlo conocido con antelación, se hubiese ahorrado unos cuantos días de renta.

Suspiró con cierta resignación, paseando las manos por sobre las sábanas rojizas. El castaño le dedicó un atisbo curioso, vislumbrando la preocupación dibujada en su blanco semblante.

-Tranquilo – le dijo, sin darle demasiada importancia.- El balde era liviano, es seguro que, además del susto, no le hice ni un rasguño... Aunque me hubiese encantado hacérselo – terminó por murmurar, notoriamente enojado.

-No es eso – replicó el rubio, tamborileando los dedos sobre la tela de algodón.- Es sólo que ya es hora de que vaya regresando a mi departamento.

Hizo un ademán de levantarse de la cama; pero, para su sorpresa, Netsuha lo detuvo.

-Ni hablar, Shigeto – y lo fulminó con la mirada, apretándole más el cuerpo.- No estoy dispuesto a renunciar al sexo apenas despertar ni al de antes de dormir sólo porque tienes un contrato de renta con alguna vieja amargada. Te vas a quedar conmigo, te guste a no.

Atsuishi apartó la mirada, con las mejillas indudablemente sonrojadas.

A decir verdad, no todo en la convivencia con Natsuhiko era maravilloso, aún más tomando en cuenta lo agitada de la "rutina". Mantener relaciones sexuales con el castaño, en la frecuencia en que lo hacían, no era tarea fácil, y mucho menos para alguien tan nuevo en la materia como Heat.

La Satiriasis de Netsuha superaba los límites especulados.

Aunque tampoco era como si pudiese objetar algo, no después de lo que Natsuhiko había hecho por él.

Arrebató su muñeca de las manos de Netsuha en un solo tirón, observándolo con cierto grado de reproche infantil.

Quedarse no era mala opción; pero tenía un contrato de renta con el cual cumplir.

-No soy un juguete ¿Sabes? – inquirió Shigeto, apartando el rostro con enojo.- Por mucho que haya pactado sexo contigo, eso no significa que puedas tratarme como se te dé la gana.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te trate? – le devolvió Nepper, exasperado.- Que yo sepa no somos amigos, ni amantes, ni novios, ni parecido... Con mucha suerte diría que somos conocidos... Lo nuestro no va más allá de una relación de cama, Atsuishi. Yo te enseño a bailar, y a cambio tú abres las piernas cada vez que quiera... Eres mi prostituta personal, y así es como te trato. Quizá hasta un poco mejor...

Atsuishi abrió los ojos de par en par, sin creer del todo las palabras que el castaño acababa de dedicarle. Claro que sabía que lo suyo no era más que sexo por placer y conveniencia. No obstante, jamás esperó significar tan poco para Nepper.

-Eres increíble – articuló, empujándolo de la cama.

Natsuhiko cayó sentado al piso, mientras observaba como Shigeto se levantaba y comenzaba a vestir.

-Lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo– articuló en son de burla el castaño, sobándose el trasero luego de ponerse de pie.- De hecho, soy tan "increíble" que te llevaré a ese lugarsucho donde vives.

-No es necesario, yo puedo llegar solo – bufó Atsuishi, sin siquiera volverse a mirarlo, mientras terminaba de calzarse las botas.

-¿Y se podría saber cómo? – Natsuhiko se sentó en el borde de la cama, sonriendo como si del gato Chesire se tratase.- Estoy seguro que ni siquiera te sabes el camino hasta allá.

-Pediré indicaciones y tomaré el transporte público, no es difícil.

-¿Trasporte público? – inquirió entonces Nepper, riendo levemente.- Esa cosa no pasa por aquí hace un par de años. Estas calles son tan peligrosas que el gobierno decidió suspender el servicio, y como la mayoría de los residentes del sector son trabajadores sexuales, ladrones y drogadictos, a la gente le importa una mierda lo que digamos.

-Entonces caminaré, no queda tan lejos – el rubio le dedicó una mirada de determinación bastante curiosa, al tiempo que alzaba la maleta con sus pertenencias.

-Es una buena idea, claro, sólo si quieres llegar hasta la esquina – dijo con cinismo.- Créeme, vestido como vas y siendo tan lindo como eres, es seguro que te violan, o mínimo te asaltan... Mejor ven conmigo y ahórrate el mal rato, lo más terrible que podría pasarte sería que murieras de placer en mi cama... ¿Qué me dices, pequeña sabandija mal agradecida?

Atsuishi apartó la mirada notoriamente sonrojado, sintiendo el aliento de Natsuhiko sobre su oído. Y es que el castaño había tenido el descaro de levantarse en medio de su discurso y acorralarlo contra uno de los muros sin el menor esfuerzo. Dio un respingo a penas los labios del castaño se posaron sobre su cuello, y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ahogado al percatarse de las manos frías que se escurrían por debajo de su camisa.

-Nepper, de verdad tengo que irme – articuló con nerviosismo, tratando de quitarse al aludido de encima.- Si quieres puedo venir de visita mañana y lo hacemos, o lo dejamos para esta noche en el bar, pero ahora no.

-Bien, entonces no lo hagamos _ahora _

-Eh...

Shigeto lo miró realmente sorprendido por unos segundos, antes de caer en una especie trance hipnótico. Se quedó en su lugar semi-paralizado, mientras Netsuha se alejaba y tomaba su maleta.

¿De verdad Nepper estaba desaprovechando una oportunidad de tirárselo? No, definitivamente algo raro estaba pasando ahí

-¡¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a Nepper?! – inquirió al tiempo que lo apuntaba, volviendo en sí.

-¿Qué? – Natsuhiko se volteó hacia él, haciendo una mueca extraña con el rostro.- No soy tan sexo-dependiente como la mayoría cree – espetó, relajándose un poco.- Puedo pasar uno o dos días sin masturbarme, tener sexo, leer novelas eróticas, ver películas o revistas porno o ir al trabajo. Un poco de "sobriedad sexual" no es malo de vez en cuando... Es eso y el dolor de cabeza que me está matando

Shigeto esbozó una sonrisa de "¡No!¿En serio?" mientras lo contemplaba con reproche. La noche anterior le había repetido hasta el cansancio que mezclar tantos tragos era una pésima idea, pero Natsuhiko no quiso escucharlo. A penas llegaron al departamento el castaño se tomó un par de latas de cerveza y la mitad de una botella de pisco que tenía escondida debajo de su cama, y si a eso se le sumaban los vasos de vodka y ron que había bebido en el cabaret, nada bueno podía resultar.

De todas formas, le sorprendió bastante que luego de tanto alcohol su compañero no hubiese caído en alguna especie de coma etílico o por el estilo. Simplemente se quedó dormido en el sillón con la botella medio vacía en la mano, mientras balbuceaba algunas cosas imposibles de comprender. Shigeto trató de despertarlo un par de veces para que fuese a dormir a su alcoba; pero, cuando lo logró, se dio cuenta que Natsuhiko tenía demasiado alcohol en la sangre como para poder caminar solo. Lo cargó entre sus brazos hasta la cama y, una vez allí, Netsuha se las ingenió para quitarle la ropa y enredarse con él en las sábanas.

Atsuishi no llegó a comprender en ese momento – ni en el actual.- como fue que Nepper logró dominarlo estando tan ebrio, ni mucho menos como pudo mantener una erección con la sangre tan contaminada. Pero lo había hecho... Aunque se quedó dormido a la mitad del acto.

El rubio ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa, cerrando los ojos suavemente. Había días en lo que sinceramente pensaba que Natsuhiko no era humano.

-Oye, Heat, piensa rápido – el aludido no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando su maleta le golpeó de lleno en el estómago, para luego caerle sobre un pie.- Te dije que pensaras rápido – Natsuhiko se cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza mientras le daba la espalda, terminando de acomodarse la ropa recién puesta.- Recoge tus cosas de una puta vez, que se nos hace tarde y tengo hambre... Apenas lleguemos a tu departamento ordenaré comida mexicana, se me antojan unos tacos.

Shigeto se quedó estático en su lugar, sobándose el estómago, al tiempo que observaba como Natsuhiko se alejaba por el pasillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El camino hasta el hogar de Shigeto, para suerte de éste, fue mucho más relajado y expedito de lo que cualquiera hubiese podido esperar. Los semáforos parecieron coordinarse para darles la luz verde, y no vieron ni una sola alma en los cruces de peatones.

Una vez Netsuha detuvo su motocicleta en uno de los lugares del estacionamiento, Heat no pudo menos que bajarse de inmediato, agradecido de que sus pies al fin tocasen tierra firme. El castaño era un verdadero psicópata al volante, y si bien Shigeto nunca miró el indicador de velocidad, estaba totalmente seguro de que no habían bajado de los 100 Km/h.

-¿En cuál piso me dijiste que vivías? – inquirió Nepper, luego de bajarse de su vehículo.

-En el décimo, apartamento 103 – masculló el chico ,aguantándose las ganas de lanzar su maleta lejos y besar el suelo.

-¡¿Décimo, dices?! – la mirada que Nepper le dedicó en ese momento fue bastante graciosa, pareciera ser que la idea lo tomó demasiado por sorpresa.- Vives muy arriba... Espero que haya elevador en alguna parte, porque no pienso subir tantas escaleras.

Ciertamente lo había, era un ascensor amplio y elegante, de esos que se esperaría ver en algún barrio de gente millonaria. Natsuhiko se entretuvo mirando a través del cristal que daba a la parte exterior, entregando una vista maravillosa de las casas cercanas de la ciudad. Se mantuvo expectante a los autos, la personas y las enormes construcciones, incluso a los árboles y los animales – muchos de los cuales parecían simples hormigas.

Una vez el suave pitido del elevador anunció que habían llegado a su destino, Shigeto tuvo que sostener la mano de Nepper y jalarlo hacia fuera, guiándolo por el gigantesco pasillo frente a ellos.

Una encantadora sonrisa se posó en los labios del mayor de los jóvenes, mientras contemplaba el semblante de su compañero, Natsuhiko parecía un niño en una juguetería. Aunque, en realidad, tampoco le resultaba extraño. Netsuha era particularmente curioso y dado a la investigación. Cualquier cosa que despertara su interés, por mínima que fuere, terminaba entre sus ávidas manos, para ser examinada de punta a punta. El castaño lo indagaba todo y jamás dejaba que algo se le pasara por alto.

- ¿No que eras pobre, Shigeto? – inquirió Nepper de repente, sacando al rubio de su ensimismamiento.- Digo, nunca pensé que te alcanzara el dinero para vivir en un lugar así.

-Y estás en lo correcto, no me alcanza... Al menos, no para pagar la cuota original; pero sí para costearme lo que me cobran – fue su respuesta. Abrió la puesta de su apartamento y se adentró en él, con el castaño siguiéndolo muy de cerca.- El edificio es de una amiga de infancia, quien lo heredó de su madre cuando falleció... Apenas le comenté que buscaba donde vivir, ella me ofreció este sitio. Claro, la renta es espantosamente cara; pero ella me cobra la décima parte de lo que oficialmente vale.

Natsuhiko simplemente le dedicó una mirada de fastidio, poco y nada le importaba de quien fuese el departamento ni cuanto lo cobraran a Atsuishi por él. No obstante, debía admitir que le aliviaba saber que el descuento era por una amistad con la dueña, y no porque se acostara con ella.

-¿Quieres llamar rápido al restaurante de comida mexicana? – murmuró, lanzándose al sofá sin cuidado alguno.- Muero de hambre.

Shigeto suspiró por lo bajo y se fue a la cocina, donde estaba instalado el teléfono. En el entre tiempo, Netsuha se dedicaba a mirar toda la estancia desde su asiento.

La alcoba en cuestión era bastante grande para ser residencia para una sola persona, aunque quizá se debía a que no habían demasiados mubles más allá del sofá y una mesita de centro. No había inmobiliario de comedor, ni televisión y las paredes estaba completamente vacía. Pudo divisar un pequeña planta semi escondida tras la cortina del balcón y una alfombra de pésimo gusto bajo sus pies. El muro frente a él ostentaba una abertura considerable que daba a la cocina, constituida por un pasillo angosto y unos cuantos electrodomésticos. Atsuishi se encontraba sentado en el hueco de la muralla, sobre la pequeña tabla que hacía de reposera adicional, anotando el número con el auricular en el oído.

Un par de segundos después de ello – y cuando el dueño del restaurante se dignó a atender la llamada.- alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Podrías abrir por favor, Natsuhiko? – pidió amablemente el rubio, separando el aparatejo de su cuerpo unos centímetros.

El aludido hizo un gesto de molestia y se levantó sin más, refunfuñando algo sobre lo mucho que odiaba las visitas inesperadas. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de un tirón, asustando a la chica que esperaba del otro lado.

-¿Qué quieres? – escupió Netsuha, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Shi-Shigeto se encuentra en ca-casa? – le devolvió ella, temblando ligeramente. Natsuhiko la miró de pies a cabeza por un rato, haciéndola sonrojar aún más.- Necesito ha-hablar algo con él.

-¡Shigeto, te buscan!

-¡Dile que pase, estoy ocupado! – anunció escuetamente el chico, volviendo a su orden.

El sonido de la lengua de Netsuha al chasquear con desgano llenó los oídos de la joven, quien se adentró tímidamente a la estancia, seguida por éste. Podía sentir la penetrante mirada azulada del castaño perforándole la espalda, como si, de un segundo al otro, fuese a saltarle encima. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, y ella simplemente rogaba porque Natsuhiko no pudiese escuchar sus lunáticas palpitaciones.

Ambos se detuvieron en la mitad de la sala, esperando en silencio a que Atsuishi terminara de pedir el almuerzo. Una vez Heat colgó el auricular, se volvió con una enorme sonrisa hacia su amiga.

- ¡Hola, Rhionne! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – la saludó con un abrazo, cosa que molestó de sobremanera a Netsuha

-¿Tú que crees? Te desapareciste una semana sin dar aviso, pensé que te había ocurrido algo – bufó la pelirroja en un puchero.- Así que apenas escuché movimiento aquí, vine a ver qué había ocurrido... Ya estaba pensando en llamar a la policía, Shigeto. No vuelvas a irte así como así...

- Tranquila ¿Sí? – rió él, acariciándole el cabello con cuidado, ignorando la mirada de odio que Natsuhiko le dedicaba.- Me surgió un asunto algo... "Inesperado", y tuve que quedarme en casa de un compañero de trabajo. Lamento no haberte llamado, pero he tenido demasiadas _cosas_ que hacer y...

La absurda palabrería de Heat se vio bruscamente interrumpida por el carraspeo que emitió el castaño. Ambos amigos se voltearon hacia él, sin comprender del todo la causa de su falta de modales, y si bien una extensa lista de probabilidades surcó sus mentes, ninguna estuvo siquiera cerca de la verdad: Nepper estaba hirviendo en rabia, aunque lo disimulaba bien, había que decirlo.

-¿No vas a presentarme a tu _amiga_, Heat? – inquirió, forzando una sonrisa perfecta, a lo que la chica se sonrojó.

-¡Ah, sí! Nepper, ella es Kurione Yuki, la dueña del edificio – la presentó, haciendo uno que otro gesto con las manos.- Y Rhionne, él es Netsuha Natsuhiko, un compañero de trabajo.

-Así que tú eres la dueña de este lugar – murmuró el menor del grupo, sonriendo maliciosamente entre dientes.- Es una placer conocerte.

-A-al contrario, el placer es todo mío, Netsuha-kun – logró articular tímidamente Yuki.

Los tres se acomodaron en la estancia a conversar mientras esperaban que el repartidor arribara. Atsuishi y Kurione no tardaron demasiado en comenzar a rememorar viejos tiempos e ilustrar a Natsuhiko acerca de las jugarretas que obraron cuando apenas eran unos niños. Ambos reían a carcajada limpia, sin siquiera intuir la desgracia que se avecinaba presurosa.

Netsuha planeaba venganza, eso estaba claro.

No fue hasta que el golpetear de la puerta volvió a llenar la estancia que el castaño se decidió a poner en marcha su estrategia. Atsuishi se levantó del sofá sin prisa, antes de desvanecerse tras la puerta, dejando a Nepper a solas con su victima.

Yuki se removió con nerviosismo sobre el inmueble. Aquel joven le parecía irrealmente atractivo. Desde que sus ojos – escondidos tras una máscara gélida y nívea.- se posaron sobre los de Netsuha, esa molesta sensación de nauseas le revolvían el estómago. No quería pensar que estaba enamorada, aunque tampoco deseaba creer lo contrario. Bien sabía que Shigeto era homosexual, y le dolía imaginar que su compañero también lo fuera. Pero Natsuhiko había respondido sutilmente a cada uno de sus discretos coqueteos, esperanzándola mucho más de lo debido.

- Netsuha-kun, yo quería saber si tal vez... si es que tienes tiempo... o nada mejor que hacer – comenzó a hablar, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.- Ya sabes, quizá podríamos...

-¿Tener una cita? – completó él, a lo que la chica asintió avergonzada. Natsuhiko le sonrió con ternura, antes de estallar en carcajadas.- Tú y yo ¿Una cita? Debes estar de broma.

-Pero yo creí que...

-Pues creíste mal, tarada... Jamás podría fijarme en alguien tan desaliñada como tú. Es decir ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría usar una máscara tan horrenda? Aunque supongo que debes verte aún peor sin ella... De verdad no entiendo como alguien del talle de Heat puede ser tu amigo – espetó Natsuhiko sin inmutarse, cruzando los brazos con desinterés tras su cabeza. Yuki simplemente lo observaba absorta, paralizada por las atrocidades que manaban tan frívolamente de su boca.- Estoy seguro que ni siquiera le agradas; pero te trata bien porque necesita el apartamento...

-¡Eso no es verdad! – gritó la joven, en un hilo de voz.- Shigeto es mi mejor amigo, nunca me haría algo así...

-¿Mejor amigo?... ¿En serio? –Netsuha esbozó una sonrisa tétrica en su faz, todo iba de acuerdo al plan.- ¿Y no que hace años que no hablaban ni se veían? Porque, hasta donde yo sé, Heat ni siquiera vivía cerca de esta ciudad... Si fuese el "mejor amigo" del que te jactas ¿Por qué no te contactó antes?

-Pero...

-Acéptalo, querida... Él me prefiere a mí

-De verdad ya basta, Netsuha – trató de ordenar ella, con la voz quebrada.- Si realmente te quisiera más a ti, se hubiese mudado a tu casa.

-Créeme, ya lo hubiese hecho... De no ser por ese estúpido contrato de renta que firmó. Cada vez que recuerda que tiene que pagarte esa maldita multa le da dolor de estómago, aunque yo me encargaré de remediar eso – y se acercó peligrosamente a Yuki, enseñando sus dientes con malicia.

Rhionne se apartó tanto como su terror se lo permitió. Sin embargo, y cuando quiso darse por enterada, pudo sentir las manos de Netsuha levantándole la polera sin la más mínima pizca de vergüenza. Intentó defenderse, mas fue imposible. El chico le apresó las muñecas por sobre la cabeza con una mano, mientras que, con la otra, le rellenaba el sujetador con billetes.

Unos segundos después, Shigeto regresó a la habitación.

El escándalo no se hizo esperar. Heat lanzó la bolsa del almuerzo hacia una dirección desconocida, antes de separar violentamente a sus compañeros entre arañazos, mordidas y jalones de cabello. Inclusive los vecinos de las estancias contiguas – acostumbrados a la tranquilidad que se respiraba por esos lares.- se agolparon a la salida del apartamento de Atsuishi, alarmados por el jaleo que vino a formarse de la nada. La pelea cesó cuando Shigeto – haciendo acopio de una fuerza que no se conocía.- logró arrojar a Natsuhiko fuera del sofá.

-¿Estás bien, Rhionne? – atinó a preguntar, olvidándose por un momento del dolor que le provocaban sus "heridas de guerra de gatas". Como respuesta recibió un bofetada seca en la mejilla derecha.

-Vete de aquí, Shigeto.

-Pero...

-¡Qué te vayas de una puta vez! – gritó Kurione, completamente fuera de sus casilla, lanzándole los billetes y cuanta cosa tuviera a la mano.- ¡No quiero volver a verte!

Ambos strippers salieron huyendo del edificio, evadiendo a los vecinos y la vajilla que volaba tras sus pasos – que, no está de más mencionar, hirió a unos cuantos inocentes en el camino.-. Se subieron a la motocicleta en apenas un parpadeo y se alejaron con la velocidad al máximo. No se apartaron más de dos calles cuando Natsuhiko comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué diantres estabas tratando de hacer? - vociferó Heat, notoriamente colérico.- ¡Gracias a ti ya no tengo donde vivir!

-No es para tanto ¿Sabes? Sólo quise hacerme cargo del costo de la multa por incumplimiento de contrato – respondió el castaño, levantando los hombros con simpleza.- Tómalo por el lado bueno, ya no tienes que gastar tu dinero en renta y viviremos juntos, así que no tendrás que pagar nada.

-¿Qué?¿Acaso estás loco? No pienso volver contigo después de esto...

-¿Tienes otra opción?

Shigeto se detuvo en seco, antes de soltar un "maldición" desde el fondo de su alma. Se acomodó entre los brazos de Netsuha, mientras susurraba algunas oraciones verdaderamente aberrantes, con la fuerte convicción de borrar la sonrisa que adornaba la faz de su compañero.

Natsuhiko no podía ser más desgraciado.

Aunque, bueno, tras eso – y de alguna extraña manera.- ambos terminaron viviendo juntos.

* * *

><p>Owari!<p>

De verdad, mil disculpas por la enorme demora. Estoy segura que quieren asesinarme por esos ¿4 meses? de espera, sobre todo por la rareza absurda con la que aparecí. Les seré sincera, el capítulo se me escapó de las manos, ni siquiera ahora estoy muy segura de qué fue lo que exactamente pasó en el transcurso de esta continuaciones. Fue extraña, estúpida y demás...

De todas formas, espero la hayan disfrutado... Aunque me saliera de todos los esquemas que tenía presupuestados. Pero, compréndanme, cada vez que trato de ir enserio con esta historia no puedo. Incluso juraría que la convertí en una especie de comedia sin mucha gracia.

Espero no les moleste la manera en la que estoy llevando a Natsuhiko. Desde el principio estaba pensado como un estereotipo de "todo lo que no es correcto" - Ya saben, prostituirse, jugar con los sentimientos de la gente, etc" - ... Pero no puedo evitar pensar que me estoy propasando un poco con él ú.u – aunque admito que es bastante divertido... sobre en todo en capítulos como éste, y es que tenía que escribir algo lo suficientemente "grave" como para que Rhionne perdiera los estribos y echara a Heat del edificio.-

Como sea, tengo muchas ideas para el próximo capítulo, así que no dejaré adelanto.

Muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer – si es que alguien sigue leyendo a estas alturas.-

Bye!


	7. Caja de recuerdos

__Aclaraciones y demás en las notas finales

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Shigeto suspiró con resignación, mientras terminaba de acomodar los platos recién lavados en la alacena. Dejó el trapo húmedo a un lado del lavaplatos y continuó su labor en la sala, recogiendo los coloridos empaques de la comida chatarra, además de las botellas y latas de alcohol. Se pasó la mano por la cara con cierta nota de desesperación, mientras observaba en dirección al pasillo, hacia la puerta negra de la habitación de Nepper. Le había dicho a Netsuha que se deshiciera de los juguetes que ya no usaba o no funcionaran, pero tal parecía ser que había sido una pésima idea. El castaño ya llevaba encerrado en su alcoba por unas cuantas horas y no había parado de escucharlo gemir durante todo ese tiempo.<p>

Esa maldita satiriasis.

Por más que trataba de procesarlo, no llegaba a comprender cómo es que Natsuhiko le hacía para tener siempre ánimo de más. Si no tenía sexo, se masturbaba; si no se masturbaba, veía una revista o película porno; si no estaba pegado a la lectura o la televisión, seguramente estaría comiendo y/o bebiendo, posiblemente con un vibrador funcionándole en las entrañas; y si no estaba haciendo eso, de seguro estaba durmiendo… y teniendo sueños húmedos.

Nepper era como una maquina sexual, una que funcionaba las veinticuatro horas del día. No había momento en el que no estuviese dispuesto a un _poco_ de acción, fuese de la índole que fuese. Incluso los rumores decían que le resultaba imposible mantenerse más de dos horas sin tener algo revolviéndole los intestinos; y aunque era una exageración, Atsuishi sabía muy bien que tenía un tanto de verdad.

Una vez hubo juntado toda la basura, puso los envases, las latas y las botellas en bolsas diferentes. Más tarde dejaría las cajas en la basura y llevaría el resto a reciclar. Acomodó la basura en una esquina de la habitación y, mientras buscaba un paño para sacudir el polvo, sintió a Natsuhiko acercarse por el pasillo.

– Que bueno que llegas – dijo, aseando los muebles –. ¿Te importaría poner los pañuelos desechables usados en una bolsa?

– ¿Y si mejor te olvidas de la limpieza y lo hacemos en el sofá? – le susurró el castaño al oído, abrazándolo por la espalda.

– De eso nada, Nepper – y lo apartó de su cuerpo –. Si voy a quedarme a vivir aquí al menos quiero que esté ordenado, podemos hacerlo después. Además, ya te masturbaste lo suficiente…

– Sí, pero no es lo mismo –bufó, en son de puchero –. El sexo casual no es tan bueno como la masturbación, pero hacerlo contigo es mucho mejor que esas dos cosas juntas… ¡Vamos, Shigeto! Con tres _rounds_ me conformo.

– Entonces piénsalo como un premio – razonó el rubio, mientras le ponía una bolsa en las manos –. Ayúdame a dejar el departamento impecable y después hacemos lo que te plazca.

A Natsuhiko parecieron iluminársele los ojos por un milisegundo, antes de irse a recoger los papeles. Atsuishi hizo un gesto extraño con la cara mientras lo miraba, preguntándose qué tipo de perversiones estarían pasando por la cabeza del castaño. De todas formas no era como si estuviese asustado, aún tenía mucho tiempo para evadir la _confrontación_. El departamento estaba lo suficientemente desordenado como para mantenerlos ocupados hasta la hora de ir al bar, donde podría excusarse de la propuesta por el trabajo. Si todo salía bien, Natsuhiko se _aplacaría_ con los clientes, quienes siempre le invitaban uno que otro trago antes de llevárselo a la cama. De ahí en adelante sería encargarse de darle combinaciones lo suficientemente fuertes como para alcoholizarlo y así, al llegar al departamento, no lo harían… más de diez veces.

Sacudió el paño mientras contemplaba los muebles reluciendo de limpios, igual que el resto de la sala. Y aunque las estanterías seguían repletas de contenido pornográfico, al menos podía estar feliz de que la estancia no fuese un completo chiquero.

– ¿Pusiste los juguetes en la caja? – le preguntó al castaño, volviéndose hacia él. Nepper le sonrió como un niño pequeño después de hacer una jugarreta, y Atsuishi no pudo más que suspirar rendidamente –. Bien, supongo que por el momento sólo recogeré la basura de la habitación. Apenas termines con eso, irás a arreglar los juguetes para que pueda cambiar las sábanas y hacer la cama.

Netsuha asintió apenas, al tiempo que continuaba con su tarea. Mientras antes terminaran de asear, más pronto se lo podría tirar, y de verdad lo _necesitaba_. El rubio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y emprendió camino a la habitación de su compañero, preparándose mentalmente para presenciar el _campo de batalla_ que seguramente encontraría dentro. Abrió la puerta sin más y miró el enorme desastre que reinaba en el lugar – peor que el habitual, claramente –. Hizo vista gorda de todos los juguetes sobre la cama y alrededor de ésta, y se dedicó a recoger la basura del lugar. Comenzó por el suelo, siguió por los muebles, los estantes y terminó por revisar bajo la cama. De pronto, mientras trataba de distinguir qué era basura y qué era recreación, su mano fue a dar con una caja. La sujetó por la parte de atrás y la arrastró hacia afuera, curioso de saber que tendría dentro.

El artículo en cuestión era una caja pequeña de zapatos, forrada en papel negro brillante. No tenía marcas ni nada que le rebelara qué contenía, sólo una capa carbón uniforme, perfectamente colocada.

Miró hacia la puerta por un par de segundos, para cerciorarse de que Natsuhiko no estaba cerca, antes de abrir la caja. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al descubrir las zapatillas de ballet que reposaban en su interior, acompañadas por una fotografía y un relicario de oro, todo sobre un trozo de terciopelo rojo.

– Quién lo hubiese imaginado – musitó Shigeto, tomando la fotografía, casi como si fuese demasiado para ser real.

En ella podía divisar a un Natsuhiko de tiernos seis años de edad, con una encantadora sonrisa iluminándole el rostro. Estaba parado en la punta de sus pies, con las manos tras la espalda, apoyándose sobre las puntas metálicas de las zapatillas de ballet que calzaba. Shigeto no pudo evitar sentir su corazón rebosando de ternura, mientras se preguntaba cómo ese pequeño y adorable niño se había convertido en el Nepper que conocía. Sus ojos brillaban con la premonición de la sensualidad que el futuro le deparaba; pero bajo eso podía ver mucho más que el vacío abismante que ahora prevalecía en ellos. Tantas emociones entremezcladas con las inocentes esperanzas que cualquier infante posee a esa edad. Atsuishi sentía que podía perderse en esas lagunas azules, ahogarse en la candidez de sus ilusiones transformadas en agua cristalina.

Se sonrió a sí mismo, mientras ponía la fotografía devuelta en la caja y sacaba las pequeñas zapatillas con cuidado. Estaban hechas de cuero negro, gastado de tanto uso, y eran bastante más simples de lo se hubiese imaginado; no tenían cintas ni adornos, sólo dos elásticos delgados que pasaban por sobre el empeine, para evitar que se salieran. Una risa suave escapó de sus labios, ahora ya sabía por qué el castaño poseía un cuerpo tan flexible y esa increíble gracia para caminar sobre altísimos stilettos. Seguramente había pasado largas tardes ensayando las posturas, estirando sus músculos, ejercitando los pies, sólo para lograr pararse sobre la punta de sus dedos.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué había terminado bailando en un cabaret?

Recordó el relicario de oro de un segundo al otro, atrincherado en una esquina de la caja. Acercó la mano para tomarlo, pero la alejó en un sobresalto cuando sintió la puerta abriéndose a sus espaldas. Giró la cabeza por sobre su hombro, descubriendo la mirada atónita de Natsuhiko, perdida sobre las zapatillas que descansaban en el regazo del rubio.

– Fuera de mi habitación – dijo en voz baja, lo suficientemente alto como para que Atsuishi lo oyera.

– Lo- lo siento, Nepper… yo – trató de articular, sabiendo que su compañero hervía en rabia.

– ¡Que salgas de una puta vez! – gritó, asustando a Shigeto, quien salió casi corriendo del lugar.

Natsuhiko azotó la puerta tras su espalda una vez el rubio ya se había esfumado del pasillo. Se acercó lentamente a la caja y tomó las zapatillas que habían volado en cualquier dirección ante el brusco movimiento de huida de Atsuishi. Se sentó al filo de la cama, importándole poco la masa de juguetes que había encima, mientras acariciaba el cuero fantasmalmente.

Luego de ese encuentro, Natsuhiko no salió de su habitación sino hasta la hora de ir al cabaret, y aunque Shigeto trató de disculparse por su actitud, el castaño simplemente lo ignoró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Atsuishi guardó las últimas copas en la estantería de la barra, mientras Beluga terminada de atender a los clientes recién llegados. Siendo lunes por la noche la calma en el local era esperable, aun cuando la palabra "calma" en esos lares no congeniaba muy bien con la definición oficial.

El rubio se sentó sobre el apartado a un costado del fregadero, como siempre lo hacía, buscando a Natsuhiko con la mirada. El joven bailarín no se había asomado a la barra en lo que iba de noche, simplemente se había dedicado a pasar de regazo en regazo, de hombre en hombre, sin cobrar ni un solo centavo por su servicio. Y los clientes tocaban cada rincón de su cuerpo, por encima y debajo de la ropa, le besaban el cuello, los oídos e incluso la boca, pero él no se inmutaba. Estaba ahí como muerto, dando la impresión de que por fin el vacío de su interior había logrado tragarse lo poco de alma que le quedaba.

Se veía tan deshecho…

Por un momento se preguntó si los hombres que lo deseaban se habían dado cuenta de aquel detalle, o si simplemente los tenía sin ningún cuidado. A fin de cuentas, Netsuha era un stripper, alguien que existía sólo para complacer sus fantasías. Más allá de su insaciable deseo sexual y su picardía característica, la verdadera esencia de ese hermoso joven de ojos azules no resultaba relevante. La percepción de esos cavernícolas llegaba hasta su perfecta figura y su personalidad desvergonzada, si Nepper era o no una buena persona el saberlo estaba de sobra.

Lo veía tan abatido, tan fuera de él mismo. Dejándose tocar, como si eso pudiese devolverle lo que había perdido. Atsuishi lo compadecía de cierta manera, porque ninguno de esos hombres lo amaba por lo que era, sino porque era capaz de darles la cálida satisfacción que nadie más podía. Y mientras ellos regresaban a sus casas, donde tenían el afecto de una esposa ingenua, Natsuhiko debía enfrentarse a la inmensidad de un mundo que probablemente no le correspondía, totalmente solo.

Suspiró quedamente y se bajó del mueble, aún era temprano y tenía que trabajar. Giró sobre su propio eje para preguntarle a Beluga en qué lo podía ayudar, pero la atenta mirada de éste le comunicó que no era necesario.

– Está un poco extraño hoy – comentó de la nada, volviendo la vista hacia Netsuha –. ¿Le pasó algo?

– Podría decirse – le contestó el rubio, bajando los ojos –. Encontré una caja debajo de su cama y la revisé, desde entonces está así.

El gesto sereno del rostro del cantinero tomó un matiz de sorpresa al escuchar aquella confesión. ¿Sería que éste sabía más de lo que aparentaba?

– ¿Había un par de zapatillas de ballet dentro? – preguntó con un tono a juego con su cara, bastante más serio de lo que pudiese haberse esperado.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – entonces era como se lo figuraba.

– No debiste revisar sus cosas – y suspiró con algo de resignación –. Siempre que recuerda a sus padres se pone así.

Un repentino aire de incomodidad se formó entre ellos, mientras Beluga se arrepentía por haber hablado de más. Ahora tenía a Shigeto mirándolo con un gesto inquisitivo ineludible, ansioso por entender más a fondo a lo que se refería. El cantinero se pasó la mano por la cara, casi como una muestra de rendición ante las mudas demandas del rubio.

– No debería decirte esto – aclaró –. Pero supongo que tarde o temprano tendrás que enterarte…

Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para cerciorarse de que Natsuhiko aún seguía en su lugar, dejándose manosear a diestra y siniestra por los comensales. Una vez confirmado aquello retomó la historia…

Tal parecía ser que Natsuhiko era el hijo de una famosa pareja de bailarines de ballet, y aunque ambos amaban a los niños, su madre nunca pudo tomar bien la noticia de su embarazo. La idea de abortar estuvo presente en su cabeza durante la totalidad de la etapa, lastimosamente para ella, su esposo jamás le permitió deshacerse del bebé, aún si eso arruinaba su carrera. Las peleas se volvieron pan de cada día en la pareja, hasta que finalmente el lazo de amor que los unía se rompió en miles de pedazos. Él seguía amándola. Pero eso no fue un impedimento para que ella desapareciera apenas tuvo la oportunidad, dejando a un Natsuhiko recién nacido solo con su padre.

Ya a sus tres años el hombre decidió educarlo en el ballet, pensando que si Netsuha se convertía en un gran bailarín su mujer volvería, completamente orgullosa de su "milagro indeseado". Desde el principio el castaño mostró grandes habilidades para la disciplina, y a los seis años – edad a la que se comienza normalmente a practicar – éste ya sabía ejecutar las posturas básicas a la perfección. Aun así, cuando dio el examen para ingresar al conjunto de ballet más prestigioso de la ciudad, a los nueve, no fue aceptado. Los maestros reconocieron su asombroso talento, pero también su carencia de las actitudes necesarias para ello. Para su padre la noticia fue un golpe devastador, y Natsuhiko… Natsuhiko sintió que la única oportunidad de conocer a su madre se evaporó de sus manos, llevándose un pedazo de su alma consigo; sensación que aumentó aún más cuando descubrió a su padre muerto en el estudio ese mismo día.

Ninguno de los miembros restantes de su familia quiso hacerse cargo de él, básicamente porque las familias nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con el matrimonio de sus padres, razón por la que lo consideraban casi como el hijo del enemigo. Nepper tuvo que arreglárselas por sí mismo, y la depresión que lo acechaba lo ayudó a caer aún más bajo. No faltó demasiado tiempo para que ese amoroso niño de ojos azules comenzara a tomar malas decisiones y a encaminarse por el sendero incorrecto; hasta que, finalmente, sus pasos lo llevaron a la vida de cabaret cuando contaba con apenas diez años.

Ciertamente, había más cosas, una montaña enorme de experiencias esperando a ser develadas; pero Beluga prefirió callarlas, ya era suficiente información en un día. Además, era hora de cerrar el lugar.

Atsuishi levantó la mirada de las baldosas del piso, en un estado intermedio entre la aceptación y la sorpresa. Miró a Natsuhiko fijamente, sentado al filo del escenario, despidiéndose de los últimos clientes que se retiraban del local.

¿Acaso era así para él todos los días?... Sin nadie que lo amara de verdad, viviendo en la constante sensación de ser abandonado una y otra vez. Quizá lo único que Natsuhiko buscaba era un poco de amor, y él lo había tratado tan mal, como si no fuese algo distinto a un animal.

Lo vio levantarse de su lugar con parsimonia, caminando sin mucho ánimo hacia los camarines del cabaret. Podía estar destrozado; pero seguía viéndose tan sensual como siempre, luciéndose en las altísimas plataformas de sus stilettos negros.

Se despidió de Beluga luego de darle las gracias por toda su ayuda y se apresuró tras los pasos de Natsuhiko. Lo encontró poniéndose los ajustados pantalones de cuero que solía usar, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

– Nepper… – musitó apenas, sin saber realmente qué decirle.

Había tantos pensamientos y sentimientos dando vueltas en su cabeza. Demasiadas preguntas y teorías agolpándose unas contra las otras, formando un caos en cada una de sus neuronas. Quería decirle una y mil cosas, pero no hallaba por dónde comenzar. Abrió la boca en un intento de empezar por algún lugar, mas, cuando el castaño se volvió a mirarlo, una parte de su cerebro pareció apagarse de un segundo al otro.

– Vístete de una vez, ¿Sí? – dijo, con un hilo de voz –. Sólo… Quiero volver a casa.

Atsuishi apartó los ojos hacia un costado, simplemente no podía sostenerle la mirada, no cuando sus orbes azules se veían tan húmedos y vacíos. Se acercó despacio a él, mientras éste seguía vistiéndose, casi preguntándose si estaba seguro de lo que haría. Le puso una mano sobre el hombro y, cuando Natsuhiko se volteó a preguntarle qué le pasaba, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

– Shigeto…

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, sin comprender realmente lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso instante. Podían sentir sus alientos chocando uno contra el otro, mezclándose y disipándose en el aire del lugar.

Natsuhiko desvió la mirada hacia un costado, mientras agachaba la cabeza, y Shigeto sintió que no había nada más que pudiese hacer. Aflojó el agarre y, cuando estuvo a punto de soltarlo, Nepper lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

– Ni se te ocurra soltarme, sabandija.

El rubio sonrió amorosamente y, sosteniéndole la barbilla, juntó sus labios con cuidado.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, esa noche podría demostrarle aunque fuese un poco de cariño.

* * *

><p>Ya está, capítulo siete finalizado...<p>

Espero el capítulo haya sido de sus agrado, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer.

bye!


	8. Tirar, follar, hacer el amor

Maldita fuese la puta hora en la que pensó podría aprender a bailar _pole dance_.

Shigeto se dejó caer como peso muerto al suelo, mientras observaba a Nepper contonearse alrededor del caño que él mismo había instalado hacia unos tres meses. Conseguir que el castaño cumpliese su palabra no fue una tarea precisamente fácil; pero, de alguna manera, se enorgulleció plenamente de sí mismo apenas sus suplicas constantes dieron resultado. Compraron un caño en la rebaja de un _sex shop_ y lo instalaron en una esquina de la sala, ahí donde no estorbaba ni era difícil de usar, aunque lo suficientemente visible para que ninguno de los dos lo olvidase. Al principio, Natsuhiko se mostró particularmente reticente a compartir sus ancestrales secretos _bailabilísticos_ con un mortal tan burdo e increíblemente descoordinado como el rubio; convicción que, por supuesto, no tardó en caer ante el tentador ofrecimiento de un par de folladas poco convencionales y algunas fotos por demás comprometedoras – sin mencionar que Atsuishi ya no vería las botellas de vino con los mismos ojos, ni pensaría en la ropa interior femenina como algo incomprensible e incómodo.

Fue ahí cuando Heat comenzó a dilucidar levemente el terrible lío en el que se estaba metiendo. Natsuhiko se balanceaba con una soltura descomunal sobre el tubo, haciéndolo lucir tan simple como recitar la tabla del cero de atrás hacia adelante, o eso hasta que él mismo trató de imitarlo y se sintió tan flexible, grácil y elegante como una morsa en bikini. Un par de días después, se enteró que el castaño podía levantar fácilmente noventa kilos con los brazos y hacer un Split lateral de doscientos diez grados literalmente dormido. Ya con eso el misterio estaba resuelto.

– ¿Cansado tan rápido, sabandija? – Natsuhiko se le acercó a paso lento, inclinándose hacia adelante –. A este paso no harás una rutina de aquí al próximo año, y apenas es Abril.

– No es tan fácil como lo haces lucir ¿Sabes? – jadeó el rubio, tratando de calmar la respiración –. Especialmente con lo contracturados que tengo los músculos, y la cantidad de sexo que hemos tenido en lo que va de mañana. Cualquiera de estos días vas a matarme.

– Como si morirse tirando fuese algo malo – la risilla que escapó de sus labios rebosaba sarcasmo, al igual que su tono de voz.

Siguiéndole el juego sin siquiera proponérselo, Atsuishi dibujó una enorme sonrisa en sus facciones. En el último tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, su relación pasó a un estado más casual y relajado, dándoles las bases apropiadas para establecer un vínculo similar a la amistad. Hablaban de temas sin importancia, tenían sexo sin coerciones de por medio y hasta se permitían comentarios furtivos sobre el pasado y las esperanzas a futuro. A veces, incluso, Natsuhiko lo sorprendía con besos carentes de razón y una que otra mamada sólo porque sí. Realmente no se necesitaba un coeficiente intelectual a la par del de Einstein para comprender que el castaño correspondía a un espécimen ultra raro. De alguna forma, Atsuishi acabó habituándose a su personalidad promiscua, su amor incondicional e irrefrenable por los penes – reales, plásticos o digitales – y su incorregible adicción al alcohol y los cigarrillos ocasionales. Verlo pasearse desnudo por la casa ya no era un tema de bochorno, así como tampoco lo era que se colara en la ducha de improviso. Comprendía que Nepper, más allá de cualquier interpretación que pudiese otorgarle, se trataba de un chico de espíritu libre y toda esa mierda, de esos que van por la vida sin prejuicios ni inhibiciones, lo que realmente no le desagradaba. Debía admitir – y quizá muy a su pesar – que observar al castaño se había vuelto una especie de placer culpable, especialmente cuando iba como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Tal parecía ser que todo ese asunto del sexo con espejos le había trastornado un poco las neuronas. Ahora él mismo pedía tirar frente a uno cuando Natsuhiko lo penetraba, o hacerlo en alguna posición que le permitiese ver su hombría perderse en el interior del castaño cuando le tocaba dar.

No había forma conocida en la que lograse arrebatarse la imagen de esa figura desde su inconsciente más profundo. En más de una ocasión se había descubierto hipnotizado por el movimiento de la retaguardia de Nepper cuando practicaban la vaquera invertida o caminaba tras él. Le costaba demasiado concentrarse en más de una sola cosa, especialmente si consistía en su _roommate_ siendo _sexy_. Tres larguísimo meses de convivencia forzada y lo único que había conseguido era una mayor vulnerabilidad ante los encantos del castaño, quien no se mostraba ni remotamente interesado en la trifulca. Vivir pensando sólo en el presente tenía sus ventajas.

Fuese como fuere, Atsuishi podía nombrar un par de logros – no increíbles, pero sí merecedores de algunos vítores – de los cuales se enorgullecía en la parte más profunda de su ser. En primer lugar, ya contaba con la fuerza y la resistencia mental necesaria como para tirarse a Nepper más de cinco veces seguidas y, en segundo, en el último mes y medio el bailarín había estado acostándose sólo con él, con él y nadie más. Al principio, Atsuishi procesó todos aquellos eventos como una jugarreta bastante cruel obrada por "el imbécil alabado del cielo" – como Nepper llamaba a Dios –, y no le dio mayor importancia sino hasta que el castaño le confesó, por demás molesto, que a veces detestaba que las relaciones entre ambos fuesen tan satisfactorias, pues ya no podía hacerlo con nadie más sin sentirse posteriormente frustrado. Claro, Natsuhiko atribuía – de la boca para afuera – el hecho a que el pene de Heat le ajustaba tan bien dentro que las virilidades del resto del prójimo no le cumplían siquiera las expectativas. Aunque el rubio, por su lado, se lo encomendaba al "amor" que ponía en sus acciones cuando tocaba realizar los oficios de cama.

No estaba en sus planes actuales ni en los venideros comentarle a Netsuha lo de sus sentimientos, más cuando ni él mismo se sabía convencido del todo. Aprendió a quererlo gracias a las jornadas juntos, pero también entendía que podía tratarse de una calentura característica de la adolescencia. Natsuhiko no era del tipo de chicos de los que alguien pudiese enamorarse genuinamente.

Levantó los brazos tan altos como pudo, esperando que el dolor de sus músculos desapareciese. Hacía falta una fuerza considerable en los bíceps para mantener, incluso, las piruetas más básicas en el tubo. En ocasiones como esa la conciencia le recriminaba la pésima dieta que venía llevando desde que vivía con Nepper. Ninguno de los dos sabía cocinar, por lo cual ordenaban las tres comidas diarias a domicilio o pasaban a algún _restaurant_ de ida a donde fuesen. Había subido de peso, lo tenía claro, pero hasta entonces nunca sopesó lo mal que llegarían a caerle tres kilos adicionales. Midiendo 1,76 m. y pesando casi 61 kilogramos, Heat creían firmemente que bailar tal cual deseaba le costaría trabajo extra, lo que le despertaba cierta envidia hacia Nepper, quien apenas medía 1,65 y pesaba 49 kilos.

– Hablando de tirar – articuló de pronto el castaño, llamando la atención de Shigeto al instante – ¿Podemos hacerlo ahora?

– ¿Es idea mía o de verdad quieres matarme de un paro cardiaco? – el mayor se enderezó mientras suspiraba, fingiendo más cansancio del que en realidad tenía –. Dame cinco minutos y después todo lo que quieras.

– No sé para qué me molesto – Natsuhiko se acomodó el cabello con los dedos, antes de emprender camino hacia la cocina –. Si te los doy, me pedirás cinco más después y así… Y yo que pensaba que ya estabas tomándole el gusto, señor aburrido – el rubio infló las mejillas en un puchero, observando cómo su compañero se perdía tras el marco de la puerta –. ¡¿Quieres una cerveza?!

– ¡No voy a volver a caer en la trampa del alcohol, no soy tan tonto! – una sonrisa escapó de los labios de Heat.

– Al menos tenía que intentarlo, ¿No? – el castaño le lanzó una botella de agua apenas volvió a la estancia, antes de sentarse a su lado en el suelo y abrir su lata –. Un rapidito sería suficiente por el momento ¿Sabes?

– Seamos honestos, Nepper – dijo Atsuishi, dándole un sorbo a su botella –. A ninguno de los dos nos gusta el sexo rápido. Siempre que dices "hagámoslo corto", acabamos alargándolo más de lo normal.

Suspirando con frustración, Natsuhiko dirigió la mirada hacia el techo. Le molestaba cuando Shigeto tenía la razón, especialmente porque odiaba admitir que un "niño llorón" le había ganado. Pensó en buscar su celular y discar un número al azar de su directorio, sabiendo que el afortunado destinatario estaría complacido de darle la acción que deseaba. Pero, entonces, recordaba el embrollo en el que se había metido, ese que le había mostrado una perspectiva diametralmente opuesta a la acostumbrada. Heat le dejó la vara alta en lo que a sexo concernía, por lo que ya no aceptaba follar con cualquier tipejo aparecido de algún rincón del espacio-tiempo. No, ahora necesitaba sexo del bueno, de ese que Atsuishi le daba por docena durante el día. Nunca notó exactamente cuándo; pero en un punto de su "relación" dejó de lado las cópulas casuales con desconocidos para mantenerlas únicamente con el rubio. Solía excusarse con alusiones directas al tamaño de su pene y lo maravilloso que se sentía dentro, cuando, muy en el fondo, su preferencia se fundamentaba netamente en la satisfacción emocional que obtenía. Heat le daba lo que nadie más podía, hecho que no admitiría ni con todas las pruebas sobre la mesa.

Denominarlo amor sería una completa irresponsabilidad, además de una consecuencia con la que no deseaba lidiar. Enamorarse iba en contra de las reglas.

– Si fuese por mí, llamaría a cualquier imbécil para que me folle – el bailarín levantó los brazos en un gesto sarcástico, mientras cerraba los ojos –. Pero por tu culpa ya no lo veo muy viable, así que empieza a portarte como un hombrecito y quítate los putos pantalones.

– Deberías dejar de culparme y justificarte con eso del tamaño – declaró Atsuishi, sin darle demasiada importancia –. El mío no es increíble. Te creería si fuesen más de veinte centímetros.

– Pfff, como si el largo fuese lo único que importa – Natsuhiko rodó los ojos con cinismo, casi burlándose de él –. Seis centímetros de diámetro, Heat. Todo el mundo sabe que un pene grueso es mil veces mejor que uno largo.

Con los ojos bien abiertos, Shigeto no supo realmente qué pensar. ¿En qué momento Nepper le puso la huincha? De una u otra forma, tampoco era algo de lo que sorprenderse, el castaño ya le había dado pistas de su maestría en métrica. A veces realmente pensaba que Netsuha era un _cyborg_ encubierto y no un ser humano.

– No vas a dejarme tranquilo hasta que lo hagamos ¿Verdad? – se volvió a mirarlo tras un momento de silencio, a lo que el castaño le sonrió ampliamente.

– Seguramente tampoco te voy a dejar tranquilo después de eso – dijo finalmente el chico, mostrándole la lengua –. Aunque quizá te moleste menos – y le guiñó coquetamente el ojo izquierdo.

– _Ok_, _ok_ – Shigeto se llevó las manos a la cara sin siquiera pensarlo –. Pero que el rápido sea rápido.

No fue necesario más que eso para que Netsuha se levantase cual resorte, sujetándole la mano y guiándolo velozmente por el pasillo. La sonrisa dibujada en su rostro era especialmente adorable. Entraron a la habitación con violencia, casi botando la puerta de una patada. Y antes de que Heat se diese siquiera por enterado, ya estaba a gatas sobre Netsuha en la cama.

– Más te vale cogerme duro, bastardo – el castaño le sonrió con lascivia, antes de susurrarle quedamente al oído –. Si fuese una chica, tendría la ropa interior completamente mojada.

– Si estás planeando excitarme, te recomiendo no decir cosas asquerosas – indicó Heat. Sólo imaginar una vagina o un par de grandes senos le hacían sentir deseos de vomitar.

– Lo siento, lo siento – Rió entonces Nepper, mirándolo con gracia –. Suelo olvidar que solamente te gustan los penes.

– Dicho así suena muy mal – comentó el aludido, sintiendo los labios de Netsuha rozando contra los suyos.

– ¿Mal? Yo creo que es _sexy _– lo besó despacio, pegando sus cuerpos en el acto. Bajó su mano a través de su pecho hasta llegar a la altura de su entrepierna, donde sintió lo blando que el rubio se hallaba –. ¿Necesitas ayuda con esto?

Atsuishi suspiró.

– Pensé que habías dicho "rápido" – articuló finalmente. En sus ojos destellaba una mezcla entre resignación y alegría.

– Es mejor tomar este tipo de cosas con calma – Natsuhiko volvió a sonreírle, divertido por el curso de sus acciones –. Seamos honestos, Heat. A ninguno de los dos nos gusta el sexo rápido – citó.

Otro beso, acompañado por el sabor inconfundible de la cerveza barata y el chocolate blanco. Shigeto retiró la banda de la frente de Netsuha apenas se separaron, como venía haciendo religiosamente desde hacía un par de semanas. Adoraba ver su cabello castaño alborotado, meciéndose al ritmo del sexo desenfrenado. Se dio una cachetada mental luego de reparar en sus palabras, a modo de castigo silente. Detestaba cuando Nepper llamaba a todo aquello tirar, pues para él era mucho más que eso. Nunca notó el momento exacto; pero en los días presentes podía admitir – no sin miedo e incertidumbre – que sentía algo por Netsuha, aunque no estaba realmente seguro de qué era. Observarlo alegrarse o reír se transformó gradualmente en una droga aún más poderosa que el orgasmo, haciéndolo cuestionarse seriamente en si sus palpitaciones se trataban de amor u otro sentimiento similar. Los insultos ya no lastimaban, tampoco las amenazas ni las burlas; e incluso, de algún modo, se alegraba al oírlas, pues le hacía imaginar lo imposible: Que Natsuhiko estaba tratando de ocultar lo que él deseaba pasase, que estaba enamorado e intentaba hacerse el rudo para negarlo.

Terminó por darse cuenta, luego de haber tenido sexo más de cinco mil veces, que la insensibilidad inicial le dio paso a un romance volátil. Natsuhiko ya no sólo esperaba un pene golpeándole las entrañas, sino también el sentimentalismo característico de los juegos previos. Nepper ansiaba los besos, las caricias, las palabras dulces, lo que no obtuvo nunca antes con alguien. Y entonces Heat cayó en lo evidente, en lo que realmente importaba, y es que más allá de la satiriasis que Netsuha ostentaba, yacían las pistas claras de una vertiginosa adicción al amor.

No era tirar, no era follar… Era hacer el amor.

Sintió las manos del bailarín entrelazándose fuertemente tras su cuello, obligándolo a fundir sus labios cual acero hirviendo. Podía sentir su torso removiéndose bajo el suyo, buscando el contacto que la ropa le arrebataba. Netsuha estaba desesperado. Lo habían hecho cuatro veces esa mañana, mas, no fue suficiente. El vacío emocional no retrocedía.

– Es obvio que no me gustan los cortos – dijo Atsuishi, acomodando tiernamente el cabello de su compañero –. Es imposible hacer el amor en cinco minutos.

El mundo se detuvo por unos segundos, y lo próximo que el rubio supo fue que la sonrisa de Nepper se había transformado en una mueca de terror. Atinó a cubrirse la boca con ambas manos apenas se incorporó, completamente avergonzado de sus dicciones.

– L-lo siento… No quería… – interrumpiéndose a sí mismo, Heat se dio el tiempo de estudiar las facciones de su compañero. Los zafiros de Nepper perdieron el foco de golpe, incluso el brillo, y el rubio pudo haber jurado que había dejado hasta de pensar. Le movió la mano frente a los ojos sin recibir respuesta alguna. Sus circuitos acababan de freírse –. ¿N-Nepper? ¿Estás b-bien?

– No vuelvas a decir eso – las palabras brotaron como un susurro de sus labios, desvaneciéndose a una velocidad similar a la que aparecieron –. Jamás lo digas otra vez.

– P-pero…

– ¡No lo digas! – empujándolo con fuerza, Natsuhiko logró apartar al rubio de encima, antes de sentarse al borde de la cama –. Sólo… No lo hagas – Y, entonces, simplemente se levantó.

Atsuishi trató de sujetarle las manos, consiguiendo que Netsuha se apartase rápidamente. Mantuvo su posición sin saber qué hacer, con los ojos fijos en los de su contrario. Todo lo que Nepper alguna vez le demostró en su mirada había desaparecido, dejando una estela de miedo y confusión brillando en sus orbes. Una puntada de culpabilidad le asaltó el corazón sin previo aviso entonces, acusándolo por la imprudencia de sus acciones. Natsuhiko no entendía cómo reaccionar ante todo aquello, y el terror a lo desconocido parecía estar comiéndoselo vivo.

– No lo entiendes ¿Verdad? – una sonrisa forzada se dibujó en los labios del castaño, casi como si se obligase a sí mismo a permanecer fuerte. La vulnerabilidad no era algo propio de él –. Nunca lo haces.

– ¡Entendería si me lo explicases! – Atsuishi se llevó una mano al pecho sin pensarlo, inclinándose hacia adelante mientras hablaba.

– ¡No hay nada que explicar, Heat! Si no puedes verlo por ti mismo, entonces no vale la pena – volteándose con la intención de escapar, Natsuhiko dio la discusión por terminada. Pero cuando intentó abandonar el lugar, la mano de Shigeto sosteniendo su muñeca lo detuvo en seco.

– ¡Por supuesto que la vale! Siempre que trato de leerte lo único que hago es meter la pata. Si al menos hicieses el esfuerzo de explicarme o ser un poco más obvio en tu forma de actuar, créeme que nos ahorraríamos todos estos problemas – con un suspiro de frustración, Atsuishi trató de calmarse. En el fondo le dolía, porque sabía que para Nepper tampoco era fácil –. Para bien o para mal estamos viviendo juntos ahora, Natsuhiko, y en gran parte fue puramente decisión tuya. Así que deja de huir por una vez en tu vida y ve tomando responsabilidad no sólo en esto, sino en absolutamente todo lo que ha pasado desde que nos conocemos.

Netsuha se mordió el labio inferior, y aunque por fuera parecía estar listo para estallar en carcajadas sardónicas, su interior brincaba y retumbaba al ritmo de una guerra sin cuartel. En circunstancias como aquellas sólo podía cuestionarse acerca de la sanidad de su propio juicio, evaluando si a esas alturas había o no perdido completamente la cabeza. Desde su más inocente uso de razón, Natsuhiko siempre se había sabido un loco consumado, de esos que amaban tomar riesgos ridículos y martirizarse con auto atentados potencialmente peligrosos. Se metía a la cama de personas sin nombre conocido, fumaba como condenado cuando estaba aburrido o le pasaban la cajetilla, y bebía a destajo casi a diario. Iba por la vida haciendo cosas que un chico de su edad no debería, con la mágica creencia adolescente de ser omnipotentemente indestructible. No contraería cáncer, cirrosis ni enfermedades de transmisión sexual, tampoco quedaría a portas de un coma etílico ni, mucho menos, se enamoraría, todo gracias a una evidente falta de estimación de riesgos y no a fundamentos reales. Por eso le había ofrecido semejante trato a Shigeto, en su cabeza no existía forma de que su "relación" pasase a mayores. Si sólo fue sexo con un montón de hombres antes de Heat ¿Por qué él habría de ser diferente?... Visto desde esa perspectiva la catástrofe pasaba perfectamente inadvertida.

– ¿Alguna vez te he mencionado lo mucho que odio tu moral de político barato? – Natsuhiko relajó los brazos como si la batalla estuviese indiscutiblemente perdida, esperando a que el tiro de gracia le atravesase la sien de lado a lado.

– No, nunca lo habías hecho; pero me alegra mucho que estés comenzando a escucharme.

– Esto no va a funcionar, Heat. Deberías saberlo – permaneciendo de espaldas a él, Nepper realmente agradecía que Shigeto no pudiese ver su rostro.

– Las cosas no tienen que ser siempre tan oscuras – el rubio se llevó las manos a la cara, esperando aclarar un poco sus ideas –. Quizá es muy pronto para meditarlo, tampoco es como si me sintiese mentalmente preparado para un noviazgo; pero si ya estamos metidos en esto, lo mejor sería tratar de hacerlo funcionar… No digo que ahora, podemos darle unos meses para ver si nos acostumbramos a la idea y todo eso. Con un poco de suerte tendríamos una buena relación.

– ¿Y entonces qué, Heat? ¿Me dirás que me amas y mágicamente todo estará bien? ¿Crees que sólo con eso seremos felices para siempre? – volteándose hacia él mientras hablaba, Natsuhiko permitió que Heat vislumbrara la desesperación contenida en sus ojos. El vacío había dado a luz todo aquello que deambulaba libremente en sus confines, esperando a traer consigo la catástrofe inherente a ellos. Miedo, desconfianza, ansiedad, soledad, arrastrándose a través de lo que Heat conocía, empeñándolo hasta la última gota –. ¿De verdad crees que un "te amo" cambiará algo?

Sólo había sangre congelada en las venas del rubio.

Sus ojos encontraron el piso un par de segundos después, nublados por un desasosiego que hasta entonces no había tenido. El aura macabra a su alrededor le perforó el alma sin siquiera poder impedirlo, casi como el golpe silente de una guillotina cualquiera. ¿Cómo demonios había sido tan iluso?

Natsuhiko levantó el perfil con un orgullo que ya no tenía, esperando la contestación optimista que sabía recibiría. Una cachetada mental le sacudió la conciencia cual terremoto entonces, haciéndolo paralizarse por un instante. Muy en el fondo deseaba abalanzarse entre sus brazos y besarlo con todo ese amor que lo quemaba por dentro; pero luego recordaba lo que no podía ser, lo que nunca sería, y sus ilusiones se derrumbaban sobre las sábanas. Un noviazgo iba más allá de su norma, aun cuando el cálido amor de una pareja podría ser el remedio a sus aflicciones. Simplemente se olvidaría de ello, lo dejaría marcharse y desaparecer en la lejanía.

– No. Ni aunque te lo diga mil veces las cosas cambiarán – el bailarín abrió los ojos de sobremanera. Su cabeza dio un vuelco y se detuvo en seco, sin lograr procesar la información del todo. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? –. Realmente no lo entiendo. Hiciste hasta lo imposible por retenerme a tu lado; pero cuando yo trato de atraparte, quieres escapar – continuó Atsuishi –. Si tanto quieres alejarte, eres libre de hacerlo… No tengo una razón válida para impedírtelo.

Con los ojos completamente perdidos, Nepper se dio la oportunidad de esbozar una leve sonrisa. Los labios le temblaban como si fuese a llorar, incluso cuando él mismo sabía que sus orbes estaban totalmente secos. Sintió la urgencia de reír con histeria, casi en un fútil intento por parecer natural y despreocupado. Suspiró por infinita vez esa tarde, antes de avanzar sin tener ganas de hacerlo. Dio un portazo impetuoso al irse, y Shigeto no fue capaz de volver en sí hasta escuchar el sonido de su motocicleta desapareciendo entre las calles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No supo nada de Netsuha sino hasta la madrugada del día siguiente al próximo, luego de haberlo esperado en la sala por horas que le parecieron eternas. El castaño atravesó el dintel de la puerta con tres bolsas en cada mano, ojeras de espanto y el cabello hecho un desastre. Conociéndolo tan bien como lo hacía – o creía hacerlo – supo de inmediato lo obvio: Nepper estuvo revolcándose con todo imbécil aparecido en su camino. El dolor de la traición le atravesó el pecho cual lanza en una justa; pero, luego, recordó que Natsuhiko era Natsuhiko. Tratar de acapararlo sólo para sí sería equivalente a un intento de suicidio.

Todo estaría bien mientras el chico hubiese recordado la existencia de ese trozo de látex llamado "condón"

– ¿No deberías estar trabajando? – Nepper le dedicó un atisbo curioso, algo sorprendido por encontrar al rubio ahí a esas horas.

– "Hola, Nepper" "Hola, Heat" "¿Cómo estás?" "Muy bien, gracias. Acabo de acostarme con medio Japón, fue fantástico… Y tú ¿Cómo estás?" "Horrible. Casi no dormí esperándote. De todas formas, gracias por preocuparte" – cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, Shigeto se acomodó aún más en el sillón.

– No fue con medio Japón ni fantástico; pero no me quejo, señor menopausia – articuló, caminando en dirección a la cocina, no sin antes dejar las bolsas tiradas en medio de la sala –. ¿Crees que algún _restaurant_ de comida china siga abierto a estas horas? No he comido nada desde el almuerzo – continuó, regresando con una cerveza en la mano –. Tirar tantas veces seguidas da muchísima hambre – se sentó a un lado de Atsuishi, casi lanzándose al sofá –. Sin contar lo de salir de compras… Ahora tengo ropa y juguetes nuevos – le dio un sorbo a la lata para, finalmente, caer en cuenta de algo importante –. ¿No vas a hablar?

Sólo hubo silencio.

Natsuhiko ladeó la cabeza, suspirando con un conformismo impropio en él. Shigeto miraba hacia el frente como poseído, sin despegar sus esmeraldas de la pantalla apagada del televisor plasma. De alguna forma, Nepper podía respirar lo que se entretejía en el aire, dibujando las palabras perfectas a mencionar en su cabeza. Ni él mismo estaba del todo enterado del momento en el que aprendió a descifrarlo de esa manera. Quizá Heat era demasiado obvio, quizá él era demasiado perceptivo.

Decidió bajar la cabeza y esperar la reprimenda acostumbrada, sabiéndola como la señal indicada para separar los labios. En los últimos seis años de su vida no había caído en la bajeza de otorgarle una explicación a alguien, mucho menos a un chico estúpido que no comprendía su situación. Le molestaba en demasía cargar con la obligación hetero impuesta de justificarse del modo que fuese, incluso cuando su misma conciencia lo picaba con el filo del arrepentimiento. Quería pensar que aún contaba con la frialdad necesaria para acostarse con quien se le placiera sin importarle a quién lastimara en el proceso. Destrozar matrimonios, arruinar la vida de niños inocentes, partir el corazón de buenas mujeres, empujar a sus amantes a la completa desesperación. Para él todo eso no significaba más que una brisa adversa, algo que podía ser ignorado sin siquiera proponérselo; pero, entonces, llegaba Heat y lo hacía trastabillar por situaciones realmente banales, tan superficiales como desaparecer dos días sin dar explicaciones.

El silencio aún no se disipaba.

– No puedo serte fiel, Shigeto. Ese es el problema – admitió luego de un rato, cruzando los brazos despreocupadamente tras su cabeza. La lata de cerveza descansaba a su lado en el piso, vacía –. Y no importa que tan _open mind_ digas ser, al final, todos quieren que la pareja les sea igual de leal que un perro; pero yo no soy así, no puedo ser así.

– Podrías si lo intentases – el rubio imitó la postura con enojo, sin dignarse a dirigirle la mirada. En su rostro podía notarse claramente el puchero que realizaba, dándole ese aire a inocencia que Nepper tanto adoraba.

– No seas tonto. Ya llevas lo suficiente conmigo para saber lo que pasa – dijo –. Estando o no enamorado, cuando quiero tirar dejo de usar el cerebro. Empiezo a pensar con el culo y no vuelvo en mí hasta tener un pene dentro, a veces ni siquiera reacciono hasta tener un orgasmo que me calme… Es lo malo de ser adicto, es imposible controlarse.

Heat se volvió despacio, observándolo con una expresión indefinida. Decir que lo entendía del todo sería una mentira descarada, especialmente cuando su explicación le sonaba a un poema escrito en _gerigoncio_. Cada segundo a su lado era similar a una clase de matemáticas, y aunque al principio sólo constaba de ecuaciones en primer grado, en la actualidad iba de demostraciones a la par de E=mc^2. Ocho horas interpretando un pensamiento al azar aterraba, al punto en el que Shigeto ya especulaba que Natsuhiko realmente era o un _cyborg_ ultra inteligente… o una mujer.

Se llevó las manos a las piernas, desvaneciendo el gesto en su rostro, todo gracias al dolor que se apoderaba de sus tensas mejillas. Nepper estaba a su lado tranquilo, con el brazo izquierdo sobre el respaldo del sofá y la mirada perdida en el techo, absorto en alguna dimensión más allá de lo comprensible.

Sus palabras le hacían eco en la cabeza, similar a la situación ocurrida de un disco averiado, repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez. Sabía que Natsuhiko tenía poco control sobre sí mismo ¿Pero realmente era tan necesario?

– Poniéndolo de esa forma, la fidelidad no sería un inconveniente – Aclarando su voz, Shigeto tomó la palabra –. Si mantenemos el ritmo del mes y medio pasado no necesitarías buscar sexo en otra parte. Estarías controlado, porque te mantendría satisfecho ¿Verdad?

– ¿Y por cuánto tiempo sería? – el castaño bajó el rostro, con una sonrisa socarrona dibujada de lado a lado –. Viviríamos como una pareja recién casada: Sexo maravilloso varias veces diarias durante la luna de miel, hasta que, un año después, con mucha suerte lo haríamos dos por mes. Entonces te engañaría con un _annon_, te enterarías y… Me dejarías – la frase brotó con tal desvelo de sus labios, que Atsuishi no pudo evitar sentir el golpe bien bajo en su estómago –. Lo peor del caso es que no podría regresar a mi vida anterior, no cuando el sexo contigo es tan delicioso… Sé que eventualmente vas a irte, eso es tan cierto como que la muerte es el fin de la vía; pero cuando te acostumbras a un nivel alto en concreto, es imposible sentirse a gusto con algo menor a lo que tenías. Creo que la forma en que llevamos esta "relación" la hará durar más que la que tú propones, y realmente no me importa lo que opines al respecto. Mantendré esto en pie tanto como esté a mi alcance…

De cierta forma, la burda palabrería que Natsuhiko acostumbraba a brindarle en sus momentos de cordura le daba la pauta funcional de un mundo que no conocía. Le ayudaba abrir los ojos y a notar lo que no podía en otras circunstancias, lo que estaba frente a su rostro y no se atrevía a enfrentar directamente. Las tierras adultas que tanto codiciaba en días pasados se le presentaban como mazmorras espeluznantes una vez Nepper le servía una probada de lo que aquello significaba, pues él aún no lograba interpretarlo por sí mismo. Quitarse los lentes de color rosa que le obstruían la crudeza de la verdadera existencia dolía; pero sólo entonces se sentía en la posición precisa para comprender a Natsuhiko y colocarse por unos segundos en sus zapatos, incluyendo todo lo que eso conllevara. Para el castaño el mundo era un campo de batalla; para Shigeto continuaba siendo un parque de juegos.

El miedo al abandono le sonaba a una condición ajena a su ecosistema, como a un ente aterrador con el que Netsuha había bailado a través de toda su vida. Primero su madre, luego su padre, a continuación su familia y, al final, la sociedad completa. Natsuhiko no tenía a nadie más que a sí mismo, a diferencia de él, que siempre había tenido a los suyos de su lado. Y mientras él fue arropado cariñosamente en su cama por su madre y su abuela, Natsuhiko estuvo en la suya despidiendo a un hombre sin nombre. Siempre solo, siempre para él mismo, temiéndole al trauma que lo asechaba en las sombras de todos sus amantes. Nepper no deseaba volver a ser abandonado, y Atsuishi sentía que debía acompañarlo en esa soledad.

– ¿Y bien? – el rubio se masajeó el rostro con cuidado, oscilando en un estado entre la aceptación y la sorpresa de sus propias deducciones. Deseaba convencerlo de que una relación de pareja seguía siendo la mejor opción, pero también sabía que Nepper no aceptaría –. Dime, fuerte y claro ¿Qué tengo que hacer entonces?

– Dejar los sentimientos de lado – habló el contrario –, y hacer lo que todos hacen: tirar. Sin besos, sin abrazos, sin palabras bonitas; un mete y saca egoísta, sin preocuparte de mi orgasmo… Lo que hace la magia es tu pene, no lo que _crees_ sentir por mí.

Una sonrisa melancólica se gestó en las facciones de Heat, casi como la demostración de la verdad. Puto mentiroso. De cierta forma, todavía ansiaba convencerse de sus propios espejismos, de que Natsuhiko poseía sentimientos fuertemente reprimidos. Quería pensar que la férrea coraza que alzaba a su alrededor era otra expresión su más profundo miedo, un muro infranqueable que derribaría a punta de cabezazos de ser necesario. No dejaría que toda aquella agresividad salvaje lo distrajera de lo cardinal, de brindarle a Natsuhiko el amor que sus ojos suplicaban a gritos.

– Supongo que me darás un rato para asimilarlo ¿No? – inquirió despacio el rubio, suspirando–. Porque me parece que estás pensando con la _cabeza correcta_ en este momento.

– No exactamente – Natsuhiko sacó la lengua con picardía. Sus cambios de ánimo solían ponerle los pelos de punta –. Tuve mucho sexo, sí; pero de las cuarenta veces que tiré desde que me fui, apenas me vine tres. Además, todavía me debes el rapidito de hace unos días.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el chico que eludía sus problemas drogándose con altas dosis de dopamina. Quizá sería buena idea disminuirle aquellas revoluciones e instaurarle una dieta basada en oxitocina.

– Dices ¿Ahora, ahora?

– Sí, ahora ahora, sabandija – al menos, el Nepper de siempre acababa de volver.

– No creo que pueda, no ahora que hay sentimientos de por medio – el rubio suspiró frustrado, relajando los hombros y bajando la cabeza. El corazón le daba punzadas agobiantes y tortuosas, como recriminándole lo que había hecho en los meses anteriores. Quizá debió tomar sus cosas cuando tuvo la oportunidad y correr por su vida–. ¿De verdad quieres que todo entre nosotros sea así de frío?

– No es lo que quiero, Heat, es lo que debe ser – arreglándose el cabello, Netsuha torció el gesto – Si te diera el número exacto de veces que me han pedido noviazgo te irías de espaldas. Me cuesta creer que algunos de los hombres con los que me acuesto frecuentemente tienen sentimientos sinceros hacia mí, y aunque me encantaría tener una relación estable, sé que está más allá de mis límites. Prefiero mantenerme al margen para no involucrarme, porque sé que si me enamoro todo se irá a la mierda… El mundo está teñido de ilusiones, Heat, y no tengo intensiones de caer en ninguna de ellas. Eso es lo que pasa con lo nuestro. Si lo que me haces sentir ahora me tiene así, no quiero siquiera pensar en qué pasaría si me enamoro… No me llenes de esperanza si sabes que no va a funcionar.

Dejando caer su cabeza hacia un costado, Shigeto trató de procesar la nueva información. ¿De verdad Nepper había dicho lo que creyó escuchar? Una minúscula sonrisa hizo asomo en sus labios cuando el castaño notó el desliz. Era primera vez en su vida que veía a Natsuhiko sonrojarse – aunque fuese sólo un poco.

– Y con eso me refiero a lo bien que se siente cuando me penetras, no pienses otra cosa, imbécil – rectificó apenas se le restableció el habla, haciendo acopio de aquella rudeza artificial que había adquirido a través de los años –. Que seas mi tipo no significa que me gustes – otra metida de pata, y antes de que pudiese corregirse, los labios de Heat estaban pegados a los suyos.

¡Lo sabía, maldición, lo sabía! Sabía que era imposible que Netsuha fuese sincero respecto a semejante tema. No necesitaba ser brillante para notarlo, sobre todo cuando ya se había acostado tantas veces con él. El castaño deseaba algo significativo, una reafirmación constante de afecto y compañía abnegada. Anhelaba que alguien irrumpiese en su vida con el traje de príncipe azul y la fuerte convicción de acallar el vació en su interior, haciéndole el amor hasta saciar la carencia afectiva que tanto lo molestaba. Él deseaba tener un hombre con el que acurrucarse hasta la mañana siguiente tras el sexo; al cual sujetarle la mano durante los largos paseos por la ciudad que tanto adoraba dar de vez en vez; uno que lo mimara como al niño que, muy en el fondo, aún era; un hombre que lo hiciese sentir lleno con nada más que un casto beso en la mejilla.

Natsuhiko sintió la lengua del rubio presionando suavemente contra su boca, como pidiéndole la aprobación que hacía mucho le había otorgado. Separó los labios sin cuestionarse nada, completamente consciente de lo que le aguardaba. Heat lo recostó en el sofá empujándolo con los dedos de una mano, mientras le quitaba la banda con la otra. Se le encimó sin romper el contacto, hasta que finalmente intuyó que Netsuha necesitaba una explicación.

– Bien, con eso ya me comprobaste que necesitas _tirar_ un poco. Estás hablando más de la cuenta – y le sonrió ampliamente, sabiendo que, en el fondo, Natsuhiko estaba agradecido por ese gesto.

– Creí haberte dicho que nada de besos – articuló Nepper, dándole esa expresión de alegría y fastidio que le confundía.

Oliendo lo que ocurría en el aire, Heat esbozó una enorme sonrisa en su faz. Mentir ya no servía de nada, no cuando ambos podían ver tan claramente a través de los sentimientos del otro. Huir era imposible.

– Si no los quieres no deberías responderlos en primer lugar – le contestó el rubio para, posteriormente, colocarle los labios sobre la frente –. De todas formas, no deberías preocuparte. Supongo que si todo esto de los besos y lo demás te complica, podemos decir que estamos sólo "andando". Así quedamos a medio camino entre tener una relación, que es lo que yo quiero, y no deberle fidelidad al otro, que es lo que tú quieres – se detuvo por unos segundos al percibir la forma en que Netsuha lo observaba, casi sin asimilar del todo lo que le decía –. Tendríamos sexo de la misma forma que lo hemos hecho en las últimas semanas, y tú podrías seguir acostándote con quien quieras para no involucrarte tanto conmigo… Aunque puedes detenerme ahora si la idea no te parece.

Natsuhiko parpadeó absorto… ¿De verdad estaba dándole el beneficio de escoger? De ser así, realmente no había nada que pudiese perder. La libertad seguiría en sus manos de la misma manera en que lo había estado siempre, con la salvedad de que ahora tendría a alguien fiel esperándolo en casa, con quien podría experimentar toda aquella intimidad que existían dentro de una pareja estable. Heat no lo dejaría, pues estaba dándole su consentimiento para continuar siendo como siempre había sido. Pero, de cierta forma, no podía creer que todo aquello fuese más que un bien orquestado juego de tira y afloja.

La boca de Atsuishi bajó hasta llegar a la altura de su cuello, lamiendo y besando todo aquello que se presentase a su paso. Nepper contuvo un gemido mordiéndose los labios, a sabiendas de que no podría resistir a la tentación durante más tiempo. Sintió las manos de su _roommate_ deslizarse a través de su torso, posándose sobre la cremallera de su entallado pantalón de cuero. El sonido del _zipper_ le erizó los vellos de la nuca como nunca nada lo había hecho, sensación que aumentó al infinito cuando los fríos dígitos le jalaron pícaramente el elástico de su bóxer _brief_.

Si Heat pensaba que podía imitar su modus operandi y salvarla en una pieza, estaba muy equivocado.

Como odiaba ese tipo de soborno.

– Si quieres hacer un trato, deberías partir jugando limpio, rata traidora.

– ¿Acaso acabo de oír al burro hablando de orejas? – mencionó Atsuishi entonces, sonriéndole con cierto atisbo de sarcasmo y venganza en los ojos.

Le introdujo la mano bajo la ropa interior en un solo movimiento, permitiéndose acariciar toda la extensión del pene de Natsuhiko. Le resultaba particularmente extraño obrar de esa forma, especialmente porque Nepper era el que se encargaba de esa tarea. Aunque, ciertamente, tampoco era la primera vez que se armaba del valor necesario para tomar la iniciativa; pero, en la oportunidad que lo hizo, la faena en cuestión terminó en un completo desastre. Las películas porno que Nepper veía – e, incluso, las mismas demostraciones del aludido – le había metido en la cabeza que un "garganta profunda" se realizaba con una facilidad aterradora, o eso hasta que intentó hacerlo y acabó vomitando la cena, el almuerzo, la mitad de los jugos gástricos y, de paso, el alma. Sobra decir que Nepper corrió como un condenado al baño esa noche, y no salió de la ducha sino hasta pasada una hora de la vergonzosa peripecia. Asqueroso, muy asqueroso.

Ahora, de uno u otro modo, Heat estaba parcialmente decidido a limpiar su reputación, esperando que Netsuha no armara un esperable escándalo al descubrir sus intenciones.

Sostuvo la base de su miembro entre el pulgar y el índice, sacándolo de la prisión de tela que lo rodeaba. Dio una inhalación tan profunda como el mismísimo océano y se preparó para la estupidez pactada con su yo interno; pero, mientras acercaba sus labios al glande del castaño, éste lo detuvo de los cabellos. Plan frustrado.

Levantó la mirada unos segundos después, enfrentando sus esmeraldas con ese par de zafiros azules que tanto adoraba, vislumbrando algo que jamás hubiese imaginado. Las mejillas de Nepper estaban teñidas de un rojo intenso, a juego con la velocidad avasallante de su respiración acelerada. Notó, por lo que pareció el lapso de un parpadeo fugaz, la caótica contienda que le carcomía el cerebro, casi con la misma voracidad del agujero que le bullía en el pecho. La tormentosa disputa entre el Natsuhiko racional y el emocional dibujó en el rostro del chico un _puzzle_ indescifrable, digno de la incertidumbre interpretativa de la Mona Lisa.

Inhalando y exhalando por la nariz, Nepper esperaba calmar el infernal cataclismo que le destrozaba la cordura. Podía escuchar la conferencia de corte ético de su lado racional sucumbiendo ante la batucada torácica de su facción sentimental. Apartó la mirada como si los ojos de Shigeto le quemaran, mordiéndose el labio con más fuerza de la debida. El cálido vaho de la respiración del rubio sobre su miembro le retumbaba a modo de punzada en el interior del cerebro, impidiéndole concentrarse en lo realmente importante. Su cabeza le gritaba y le advertía acerca de los peligros que se le abalanzarían si perdía el control; mas, el resto de su cuerpo lo empujaba a la realización de lo que sus sentimientos e instintos dictaban. Dejarlo continuar y arriesgarse a ser arrastrado por lo que sentía, o detenerlo ahí mismo y vivir con el arrepentimiento de no intentarlo.

Si Heat estaba obrando hasta lo imposible por hacerlo funcionar, sería una estupidez de su parte no darle siquiera una oportunidad.

– Nep… – el rubio abrió la boca para preguntarle cómo se encontraba; pero, entonces, la oración murió en su garganta. Sintió los dedos de Natsuhiko enredarse fuertemente entre las hebras de su cabello, antes de jalar su cabeza todo el camino hacia arriba. Sus labios apenas rozaron.

– Será mejor que escuches bien esto, porque no pienso volver a repetirlo – dijo, apenado y autoritario.

Sus ojos se enfrentaron como hasta ese entonces no lo habían hecho, buscando un tesoro profundamente escondido. Heat podía sentir el aliento de Natsuhiko perdiéndose en sus pulmones, dándole la sensación de haber vivido dieciséis años ahogado en un oxígeno que realmente no necesitaba. Fue entonces cuando todas esas dudas pasadas se esfumaron de su cabeza, tan raudas y veloces como los segundos corrientes, procurando el instante preciso para que la verdad surgiera en la forma de un vocecita estridente en sus oídos. Deseaba pasar el resto de sus días con Nepper, importándole francamente poco lo que éste tuviese que decir al respecto. Anhelaba ser ese príncipe azul montado en un brioso corcel, aun cuando el mismo sabía que el papel no le sentaba ni en lo más mínimo. Quería estar ahí para el castaño, pasase lo que pasase.

– Natsuhiko, yo… – intentó decir, hasta que sintió los dedos del aludido sujetos sobre sus labios, obligándolo a callar.

– Déjame hablar, estúpido – Shigeto simplemente parpadeó un par de veces, absorto en la expresión tan contrariada que reinaba en la faz de su compañero. Parecía querer hablar, sin saber realmente qué debía decir –. Voy a dejar que me quieras ¿Bien? – expresó finalmente, desviando la mirada rápidamente hacia un costado –. Pero sólo un poco… Así que no te ilusiones…

Los labios de Heat se curvaron en una sonrisa de entusiasmo y alegría, aún con las esmeraldas fijas en el puchero de Natsuhiko. Sintió la felicidad cristalizarse en sus lagrimales de un segundo al otro, llenándole el pecho de una calidez imposible. Se abalanzó sobre Natsuhiko con los brazos bien abiertos, estrechándolo fuertemente sobre su corazón. El castaño sólo atino a abrir los ojos de par en par, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante semejante situación. Atsuishi le besaba la cabeza tal cual lo haría un poseso, murmurando oraciones acerca de un sinfín de cosas que Nepper no entendía; pero que, de alguna forma – y mezcladas con el apacible palpitar de su corazón –, le hacía sentir una paz inmensamente sobrecogedora. Levantó los brazos sin siquiera proponérselo tras un rato, rodeando fantasmalmente las caderas de Shigeto, quien no pudo más que juntar sus labios en un beso cargado de dulzura.

Desde aquel día en adelante, las cosas serían muy diferentes.

* * *

><p>Hagamos esto rápido, porque realmente no tengo ganas de escribir notas.<p>

No tengo ninguna razón ni medianamente válida para justificar todo el tiempo que estuve sin actualizar. Un día simplemente me dieron ganas de mandar a la mierda todas las historias que tenía y centrarme en otras cosas, así que pasé gran parte de ese tiempo desaparecido jugando online, orquestando tramas para futuras historias y otras cosas, sin mencionar la enorme cantidad de cataclismos que me sacudieron la vida desde mitad de año en adelante. En resumen, mi existencia fue asquerosamente caótica durante un par de meses; pero ahora todo está relativamente bien y estoy tan tranquila como alguien con mi nivel de nervios (crónicamente altos) puede llegar a estar.

Ahora, y con respecto a mis fic, no tengo intención de abandonar nada. Familia disfuncional está a poco de terminar y la mala vida tiene una estructura tan libre que podría dejarla en diez capítulos o en cuarenta sin quisiese, así que es sólo cosa de que la termine cuando crea que es el tiempo. Así que no se preocupen (si es que aún me leen a estas alturas) de que deje algo inconcluso, porque no será así.

Y con el capítulo… Sí, un asco monumental; pero son 7000 palabras que no echaré a la basura sólo porque sí. Trataré de hacer lo que tenga a mi alcance para que el próximo sea más al estilo de lo que era el fic en sus inicios: algo para morirme de la risa.

Y pues, no sé cuánto tiempo vaya a desaparecerme ahora, pueden ser unas semanas o varios meses, eso depende de mi estado de ánimo y de las ganas que tenga de escribir. Sé que deben odiarme por ser tan inconsistente; pero esto es algo que hago por gusto y no porque sea una obligación o algo por lo que me paguen.

Como sea, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esta abominación.


End file.
